Shotgun Wedding
by LoveInLlanview
Summary: Marty wonders about her decision to marry John. Clint and Nora have an unhappy marriage. What happens when a terrible car wreck and domestic violence change everything?
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note- This chapter was written by Melissa._

Shotgun Wedding- Chapter One

Marty stared at the ring that John had given her that morning. He had asked her to marry him and she had accepted. It was the right thing to do, after all for the baby. Her little boy would be here in a few weeks time and she needed to give him a family. She wouldn't let him be raised the way that she had been, with no father or mother's love and John was a good man.

She knew it was the right thing to do, but still the ring felt like an anchor, heavy on her finger and secretly, she wished to take it off and free herself of the burden. She sat in the car in Vicki's driveway as she twisted the ring around and around. She had to pull herself together before entering, otherwise Vicki would see through her facade.

She wiped the last of the tears away and applied concealer under her eyes to mask the evidence that she had been crying. She practiced smiling in the mirror until she had plastered one on that looked real enough and then she headed to the main house.

She took a deep breath and then knocked on the door.

"Todd," she gasped as he opened the door.

"Marty," he replied back as he looked her up and down and then his eyes settled on the cheap rock on her left hand and he took a step backwards.

"What...what are you doing here?" Marty asked.

"My sister happens to live here, or have you forgotten," he growled out until he could see the slightly irritated skin underneath her beautiful, but sad blue eyes. He instantly regretted being an ass and stepped aside so that she could enter.

"I suppose that you are here to see Vicki," he added in a gentler tone of voice.

"Yes, do you know where she is?" Marty asked as she waddled herself into the house.

"Are you here to tell her that Johnny boy finally proposed? Is that why you've been crying?"

"I...I haven't been crying," Marty denied as she plastered the smile that she had been practicing back on her face. She knew it was pointless, he had always seen past her, but still she had to try."

"Sure, sure, whatever you need to tell yourself, but I can see that you're miserable and the only reason that you're entering in a loveless marriage is for the bastard of John's that your carrying."

"My son is not a bastard, that would be you and you don't know anything. Is Vicki here or not?" Marty snapped out at him.

"She's in the garden, you better plaster that fake smile back on your face, you might be able to convince her that you're happy about the shotgun Wedding that you are having, but you'll never convince me," Todd said as he turned away from her and stormed up the stairs.

XOXOXO

"What do you want?" Natalie asked as Todd barged into her suite.

"Can't a guy say hi to his favorite niece?" Todd asked as he sat down on the couch.

"Jessica would be your favorite niece. I'm Natalie, the niece that you hate and believe me, that feeling is mutual, so drop the false pretenses of caring and tell me what you want."

"Fine, Jessica is my favorite, but she would never help me with this, but you might if the price is right."

"With what?" Natalie asked.

"Marty is marrying John and I need your help to stop this travesty."

"He's marrying her?" Natalie gasped as she sat on the edge of her bed.

"Yep."

"What makes you think that I would help you?" Natalie asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Because you're still in love with John. Personally, I don't get it, he's nothing but a waste of space, but it's better that he be with you then with her."

"I'm not saying yes, but how would we stop this marriage from happening?" Natalie asked.

"It's easy, if Marty, were to walk in on you and Johnny boy in bed, she would dump his cheating ass -"

"And let me guess, you'll be the one to pick up the pieces of her shattered heart."

"If she'll let me, then yes."

"It won't work," Natalie stated.

"Why's that?" Todd asked.

"John is committed to Marty, she's having his baby and he ended things with me. He's not going to sleep with me, this close to her due date."

"Then drug him."

"That's disgusting, rape is your thing, not mine," Natalie shouted as she climbed off the bed and opened her bedroom door. "Get out," she stated.

"I didn't say you had to force sex on him Natalie, I'll I'm asking is for you to drug him, strip down and lay next to him, let Marty reach her own conclusions about your activities."

"No, I'm not going to do it. I can't lie to John. Once the baby is born, and Marty isn't in danger of losing it then he'll leave her for me. Now get out, before I scream and have the guards throw you out."

"You're delusional...John's never going to leave Marty for you once their married. The best that you can hope for is that John will keep you as his little red-headed horror on the side, but if you work with me, and tell one little lie then John would be all yours and who knows, maybe one day, you'll be the mother of his child, and the one that he marries."

"I said get out," Natalie shouted as her eyes filled with tears.

"Fine, I'll go, you have twenty four hours to let me know that you've changed your mind or else I'll blow your life to hell."

"Don't threaten me when I can do just as much damage to your life as you can to mine."

"Oh yea...tell me, how are you going to destroy my life?" Todd asked as he gave her an amused smirk.

"I wonder how Tea would react if she knew what you were up to and that you're still in love with Marty," Natalie retorted as she smiled.

"I don't think that Tea would care one way or another as long as she has Blair to keep her warm at night," Todd said and then shrugged.

"Tea and Blair..." Natalie gasped.

"Twenty four hours," Todd whispered in her ear and then kissed the side of her cheek and then walked away.

XOXOXO

"Vicki, I have some news to tell you," Marty said as she stepped out on the balcony.

"Sure, but let's go inside, it's way too hot outside," Vicki said as she wiped the sweat from her forehead.

They went back in the house and Vicki helped Marty sit down on the couch.

"What do you need to tell me dear?" Vicki asked as she grabbed her friend's hand.

"John and I are getting married in a week and I wanted to know if you would give me away?"

"Are you sure that this is what you want?" Vicki asked.

"Of course, you're like a mother to me."

"I would be honored to give you away, but that's not what I'm talking about. Marty, it appears to me that you and John are getting married for the baby's sake."

"I just want to give my son everything that I missed out on," Marty stated as her eyes began to water again.

"of course you do, but do you love John?" Vicki asked.

"No, but love has never worked out for me. I loved Patrick and he died, I loved... never mind, I know that you think I'm making a mistake, but John's a good man and he will take care of us."

"I know that John will take care of you, but marriage is hard even when it is filled with love.  
I just want you to think about this. Life is too short for regrets."

"Will you still come, even if you think I'm making a mistake." Marty asked.  
"Yes, I will always be there for you," Vicki said as she hugged Marty.

XOXOXO

"Red, we have to talk about that kiss," Bo stated.

"Why? It can't ever happen again," Nora whispered.

"I want you to be honest with yourself. You still love me, like I still love you. I felt it when your lips touched mine and I know that you felt it too."

"What do you want from me Bo?" Nora whispered.

"I just want you," Bo whispered as he brought his lips so close to hers.

"I can't...I can't do this. I'm married to your brother, I made vows to him."

"But you don't love him, please, we could have it all if you would just leave him for me."

"I...I...I can't be unfaithful," Nora whispered as there was a knock on the door.

"Don't," Bo began to say as Nora opened the door.

"I'm sorry, I can come back another time, if I'm interrupting," John stated.

"No, your timing is perfect, I've got to get home to Clint anyways," Nora said as she grabbed her purse and headed out the door.

"Sorry boss," John stated as he grabbed a beer out of the fridge.

"How can I help you John?" Bo asked as he wiped the tears from his eyes.

"Marty and I are getting married a week from Friday and I want you to be my best man," Bo stated.

"Of course I'll be your best man," Bo stated as he pulled John into a hug.

"Thanks."

"You might not be thanking me, once I say my peace," Bo stated hesitantly.

"Go ahead and say what's on your mind," John stated.

"I know that my niece is still in your heart, but you're marrying Marty because of the baby."

"I'm not - "

"If you are marrying Marty for any reason other than love, then it won't work out. I'll be your best man John, but I don't want you, Marty and Natalie to find yourself in the same position that Clint, Nora and I are in. Just follow your heart John, and I'll be there to support you in any decision that leads you to make," Bo promised.

"I'll try," John stated as he took a swig of his beer.

XOXOXO

"Natalie, what are you doing here?" he asked as he opened the door.

"John's marrying Marty and I need you to take my pain away the way that you did before," Natalie pleaded as tears streamed down her face.

He sighed, but then opened the door for her to enter.

She went straight to his mini fridge and grabbed the mini bottles of alcohol and began to drink them, one by one."

He knew that he was about to make a mistake that would shatter his life into pieces, but he couldn't stop himself. He couldn't stand to see her miserable, even if he felt the misery later, he would help her. "Stop you don't need to drink that poison, I'll take your pain away, damn the consequences," he said as he kissed her.

She shed her clothes as she kissed him with fevered desire of getting John McBain out of her system.

"Oh god," she cried out as her pain was replaced with pleasure as he drove into her over and over again.

Pain faded into pleasure for many hours until they were both exhausted, and then regret came.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have come here, she's not going to understand. I was just such a mess, was just in so much pain and I knew that you'd be here for me," she cried out as she laid her head on his chest.

"You're right, she won't understand, and this will break her if she ever finds out, but I couldn't stand to see you cry," he whispered as he kissed her forehead.

"I'm sorry Brody, thank you for comforting me. Jessica will never know of this night from me," Natalie promised as she got up and dressed in the dark.


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's Note- This chapter was written by AngelsInstead._

Chapter Two

Tea rubbed her rounded belly as she sat on the couch, waiting for her husband to finally wander home. Ever since Victor's death, Todd had stood in for his brother, playing "Dad" to his daughter Daniela as he always wanted to do, helping out with Blair's little Sam, and comforting Tea as she swelled with Victor's offspring. But despite all that, there was someone else standing in between Tea and Todd. For Tea, it was Blair. Tea was in love with Blair and she didn't not know how to tell Todd about her feelings. He had been so good to her after Victor's death, taking care of her, Dani, and Sam - How could she tell him that she had fallen in love with Todd's beautiful and blonde ex-wife? Todd had a vicious temper and she didn't want to unleash his hellish, bad side.

When he came in, Tea asked, "Where have you been?"

"I went to Vicki's," he said as he walked to the refreshment table for a chilled beverage.

"Vicki's? What... what were you doing there?"

"What does it matter, Tea? I know you don't care about me. I know who you had in your bed last night."

She and Todd were married, but they had been sleeping in separate beds.

"You... you _know_?"

"Of course, I know. I heard you screaming in ecstasy as Blair went down on you..."

"Ohhh my God!" Tea gasped as she hadn't thought that Todd had been listening in and in the process, discovered her little secret.

"Yep, that's exactly what you said as Blair was licking your hot, little..."

"Stop it!" Tea yelled. "Don't be so vulgar. What I feel for Blair; you couldn't possibly understand!"

"You think I have never been in love before?!" Todd sneered. "I HAVE. And it's HELL."

"You're in love with Marty...and you can't have her, because she's marrying John," Tea taunted.

"Over my dead body," Todd quipped.

"Don't be a fool, Todd. Marty's never going to love you or want you. You fucked it ALL up! Admit it!"

Todd gave her a death-stare, because his heart ached and deep down, he believed Tea was right. He didn't deserve Marty, but that didn't mean he would let John have her either. He had to stop the wedding, but how? He knew that Marty didn't belong with that ass-clown John! Natalie had refused to help him, so what could he do? He had to make Marty realize that John was totally wrong for her.

"I'll admit nothing...besides, it's none of your business. Why don't you head over to see your lover Blair? I am sure she can make everything feel better for you, Tea."

"She can, far better than you ever did, Todd," said Tea as she grabbed her purse. "I _will_ go over to see Blair. And by the way, our marriage is OVER. I was a fool to marry you anyway. I am better off alone."

Todd laughed. "But you won't be alone. You'll be having steamy sex with my beautiful and blonde ex."

"Well, we both know YOU'LL be alone and you'll be using your hand!"

"What the hell do you think I've been doing since I got married to you?! A guy's gotta find pleasure _somewhere_!"

Tea rolled her eyes at him in disgust. "Bye, Todd. Tell Dani I will be at Blair's."

After Tea left, Todd sunk down on the couch. He had tried so hard to make Tea happy so ultimately he could take care of his brother's child. He feared Dani would hate him now; he was nothing but a failure.

"You fucked up everything, Manning," Todd berated himself. "You lost Marty...Blair... and now Tea. You're going to lose your kids next. John McBain shouldn't get to have it all. He doesn't deserve it; Marty and a baby, too."

Xxxooo

Tears streamed from Marty's eyes as she left Vicki's. Sure enough, it was raining. It reminded her of that dark and long ago night at the frat house. Why did it always have to rain just before or right after a confrontation with Todd?

The truth was that Marty didn't really want to marry John. Everything that Todd had said had been exactly right. She couldn't trust John, not after she had caught him making out with Natalie not long after she had learned of her pregnancy. She was pretty sure that her soon-to-be husband was probably somewhere fucking his ex at that very second. Natalie wanted John and she would never let him go. The only reason Marty agreed to marrying John was that he had promised to be a good father to her unborn child. Even if he wasn't the baby's biological dad, Marty had accepted his proposal. John didn't know that she had miscarried their baby. The baby inside her was NOT John's.

As her child kicked vigorously in her belly, Marty was struggling to see the road between the pouring rain and her tears. She should have pulled off on the shoulder of the road to wait out the storm, but it was too late. She careened across the median and crashed into another car. There was the awful sound of twisting metal, busting glass, and screeching tires as the accident knocked Marty unconscious. Her last thought was that she couldn't lose another baby.

Xxxooo

When Nora arrived home, she saw her husband seated in front of the fireplace. "Where have you been, Nora?" Clint asked her accusingly. "Did you go to see my brother?"

"I went to see... a friend," Nora said.

"Which friend?"

"J-John," Nora said uneasily when she realized her husband was holding a shotgun in his hands.

"I don't believe you. I think you're cheating on me...with my own brother," said Clint as he was caressing his gun. "Are you going to make me use this...are you going to make me shoot Bo, my own little brother?"

At that moment Nora didn't care about her marital vows. Clint was acting psychotic. He wasn't her husband; he was her captor. All she wanted was to run back to Bo, the man whom she loved with all of her heart.

"Put the gun away," Nora insisted. "You're not going to use that on Bo. You're not going to use it on anyone."

"If you want me to put the gun away, you have to come over here and give me pleasure. Show me that you want me and only me. You'll be a good wife to me. If you don't do as I say immediately, I will know for certain that you've been spreading your legs wide for my brother."

Nora felt nauseated when she heard her husband's demands for sex. She had been married to Clint for months, but they hadn't had sex even once. Every time they tried, Clint hadn't been able to maintain an erection. Nora hoped and prayed that he never would.

What Nora didn't know was that Clint had paid a visit earlier to his doctor. He now had a bottle of viagra. He vowed he would be the man and the lover that Nora needed, then she wouldn't stray from him again... not _ever_.

Xxxooo

Tea was on her way to Blair's when another car crashed into her. She was pinned in her vehicle as she was wracked with fierce contractions. "Ohhh no! The baby can't come now!" Tea sobbed mournfully as she was pinned in the car and unable to get out of the twisted up death-trap that had once been her car.

"Hold on, baby," Tea said to her child. "Mommy's gonna get us out of this...somehow."

Meanwhile, in Marty's car, she was whimpering in pain. It reminded her of another car crash on a certain rainy night long ago. Todd had came to save her. Where was he now...when she needed him most?

Were she and her unborn child going to survive the terrible accident? She was just a few weeks away from her due date and despite her fears, she tried to reassure herself that _everything_ was going to be just fine.

"Hang on, Little One. Everything's gonna be alright. Someone's coming to save us...I don't know who, but someone..." Marty said in a faint murmur.

As blood poured steadily from her head wound, Marty drifted in and out of consciousness. In her agitated state, she thought she saw someone standing right next to her car, peering at her through the cracked window.

"You can't be here. You're dead."

She blinked her eyes, but he did not leave. "Does this mean I am dead, too?" she whispered just before pain and oblivion took her away.


	3. Chapter 3

_This chapter was written by Ana._

Chapter 3

He moved to get Marty out of the car after she had passed out. He was just slightly relieved that she would not figure out where he had come from. He managed to free her from the car which was not easy. He carried her to the hospital and left her in the ambulance bay, he could not risk being seen. He made an anonymous call for help to the location for the other car, not knowing who was in the second car at the scene of the accident. Once he had done all of that he slipped into the night again.

He would check on Marty again when it was safe, however the longer that he stayed the more chance that he would be found out.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

The doctors at Llanview Hospital paramedics were rushing a gurney into the hospital and one of the paramedics saw the woman laying there in the ambulance bay. He immediately stopped and picked her up , while the other paradmedic was rushing the gurney in. He carried the woman into the hospital.

Nurses rushed to help with the patients that had been brought in through the bay. They directed the paramedic with the gurney towards one of the rooms. Then they got help for the woman that the other paramedic was carrying in his arms.


	4. Chapter 4

_Author's Note- This chapter was written by Sharon._

 **Chapter Four**

She knows this is not fair to him, or even right. It stopped being right when a few stolen kisses led to an afternoon of making love by the fireplace. She was not his girlfriend and he was not her boyfriend; they both already had one of those. They were perfectly willing to bury the secret that only the two of them knew…until today. Today she was sitting in his dorm room, her whole body trembling as she cried into her hands.

"There's no mistake," Cristian asks.

"None. I am pregnant Chris…And we _both_ know that _you_ are the father," Jessica says. " _What are we supposed to do now…How are we supposed to get through this…I'm ruining your life."_

"You did _not_ do it alone," he says.

"I never wanted to hurt you Christian. You have to believe me. I did not plan this. I'm…"

He cuts off her words when he tenderly grips her shoulders and forces her to look at him. "Stop Pacing Jess. You are making me nervous."

"I'm sorry."

"Stop apologizing too. We are in this _together._ I _know_ you did not plan this okay. Neither of us did. I think there is only _one_ thing we can do."

"What's that?"

He pauses as he looks into those soulful eyes. _He loves her. He would not deny that. The only thing he regrets is how it happened._

"I am going to have to break off my engagement to Layla and marry _you_ instead."

Jessica looks at him flabbergasted. He cannot be serious. Does he really think that a marriage for the baby's sake would make everything right again. _If only you knew how much I love you. I want you to be happy more than anything in the world… I just wish you knew that I only regret how it happened…not that it happened._

++++

He pulls the hoodie up over his head and ducks into the small apartment he has been staying at for the last couple of months. He is using an assumed name and the only contact he has is through a burner phone…. Emergencies only.

 _"_ _Daddy,"_ a small voice calls out to him. She is lying in a small bed, with an IV hooked into her arm.

"It's okay princess. Daddy is here. I am so sorry I had to leave you for a little while. How are you feeling?"

"It hurts daddy."

"I know baby. I know. I got you some pain medicine. Are you ready to be a good girl and take it?"

Cole does not think of all the rules he has broken; He only thinks of getting his little girl the surgery she needs for her burns. Until then, all he can do is make her more comfortable.

Hope swallows the liquid medicine and drinks small sips of water. Cole lays down beside her and tells her a story.

"When are we going to see Mama Daddy," she asks.

"Hopefully soon baby. I saw your grandma today. She is going to have another little baby. That's good news right?"

"When can we see her," she asks.

"When it's safe baby. Try to sleep will you. I'll be right here with you."

"Daddy?"

"Yeah baby?"

"Are we going to be okay?"

He pauses as he thinks about how he and his daughter woke up after the car accident in some remote cabin barely alive about a year ago. A nice old lady nursed them both back to health, though she could do little for poor Hope's burns other than give her soothing ointment. It was not until an ambush on the woman's cabin that they realized someone was after them and they ran. Cole could only hope that he could keep his little girl safe as she continues to heal.

"We'll be fine Sweet Pea. Daddy is going to take care of everything. "

 _I do not know how but I will._

"Sweet Dreams daddy. I love you."

"I love you too Sweet Pea. Sweet dreams."

++++

Nora puts her purse down as she stares at her husband. He has the same look in his eyes that Coulson did…the same look that Colin and Troy did. _He was not a man in this moment…he was a monster._

She can feel fresh tears well in her eyes but she bites her tongue to keep them from coming. She will not give him the satisfaction of watching her break. She was stronger now. _Why do I keep doing this to myself, she berates herself. Why do THEY keep treating me as if I am a fool? I am NOBODY'S fool._

She walks calmly towards the desk, her hand gripping a hidden item she pulled from her purse. She looks him right in the eyes before she slashes her blouse.

 _"_ _Is this what you want to see, you son of a bitch_ … _Or how about if I take my pants off? Do you feel like a man now Clint…Do you?"_

She is standing in front of him in her bra and her underwear and he is looking right through her.

 _"_ _Look at me damn it…you want me to pleasure you…you will damn well look at me…"_

"Stop making a scene Nora; it's not very attractive."

"And I suppose you and that gun is…"

"I don't see any action babe…"

"I am _not_ your _babe_ Clint…That might work with _other_ women but _me_ …I am _not_ your _popup doll_ or _your piece of meat_ …I am your _wife…_ "

"You haven't _acted_ like one…"

 _"_ _Maybe I don't like it when my husband hits me,"_ she snaps.

"He _What,_ " Bo asks, when he walks in the door.

"Perfect timing little brother," Clint sneers.

 _"_ _What the hell have you done to her you son of a bitch,_ " he yells.

 _"_ _Nothing that she wasn't begging for,"_ he retorts.

" _Don't…_ Bo; it is okay…you _don't_ have to do this. _I'm_ not worth it."

"You never _did_ get what you were worth Red. You _do not_ deserve this. _Don't you get that? You are everything to me. Everything_. _Show me what he did_. _Please."_

"You don't _want_ to see," she said.

"Yes baby, I do. I _need_ to see what kind of _animal_ my brother has turned into. "

"Not _here_ …not in front of _him._ "

 _"_ _You think I am going to just let you two walk into the sunset now_ …"

"First of all, you do not _let_ me do _anything._ I have taken your abuse for the _last_ time. _I hope you burn in hell._ "

She lunges for Clint and pushes the knife right into his stomach before Bo can stop her. _"_ _I am not your victim Clint. I will never be anyone's victim ever again."_

The room was silent now; deathly quiet. Nora was on her knees next to Clint, his blood on her hands. Bo takes his jacket and wraps it around her shoulders.

 _"_ _Did I kill him,"_ Nora cries. " _Please tell me I didn't kill him Bo. I didn't mean…I just wanted him to stop Bo...I wanted him to stop._ "

"I know baby...You have _nothing_ to be sorry for...nothing at all."

It was the first time he could see all the scars that lined her delicate skin. He hoped she couldn't see the tears that welled in his eyes. _What kind of animal would do this to the woman he claims to love? Why had no one noticed that she was living in a nightmare? Why did she stay?_

"I'm going to take care of you Red…like I _should_ have all along. I will take care of _everything._ _You_ don't have to be strong anymore; _I'll_ be your strength."

She leans hysterically against his chest and he lifts her off the ground. The first thing he needs to do is get her some-place safe. He would deal with his brother later. _Nobody was going to hurt Nora and get away with it…nobody._


	5. Chapter 5

_Author's Note - This update was written by Daphne._

"I can't marry you, Cristian," Jessica whispered. Her already fragile heart shattered as she said those five words, but she knew she could never enter into a marriage that had happened solely for the sake of a child. Jessica wanted Cristian to marry her because he loved her so deeply that he couldn't imagine any other alternative where they didn't end up together. She wanted the life with Cristian they had planned as teenagers - the one she had so foolishly thrown away.

A single teardrop dropped rolled down her cheek and she shivered as he reached out and gingerly caught it on his thumb. "Why won't you marry me?" He asked. His voice was quiet; raspy. She saw a storm of emotion in his dark eyes. He had always had the most expressive eyes.

 _"_ _Because,"_ she said as if that should explain everything.

"Because, what?" He stroked her cheek with his fingers. His gentle, artist's fingers. She wanted him so much. She loved him so much. _It was almost too much to bear._

Jessica turned away, moved over to the window. She needed to put distance between them. She needed that or she was going to do something foolish like ask him to hold her; to kiss her until all of her fears and worries dissipated. Her hands found her flat stomach as she rested her forehead against the cool, frosty glass.

"Jess?" He called to her. "Talk to me. Please."

Jessica's tiny shoulders lifted in a shaky heave. "I can't marry you because … I've seen too many marriages fall apart that started because of an unexpected pregnancy. I mean, look at John and Marty. They are probably going to get married and yet they both look perfectly miserable. But because of their child-" She paused as she felt him come to stand beside her. He rested a large hand on the glass beside her head, staring out at the rainy night.

"Jess," Cristian said gently, patiently, "you can't possibly be comparing what we share to what John and Marty share. It's a totally different situation. They've never been in love with each other."

"Well, we _have_ been in love," Jessica said, another tear falling. "And somehow that makes it all that much harder."

"How so?"

 _"_ _Because, Cristian!"_ She cried out suddenly, surprising him; surprising herself. "I don't want to be your obligation! I don't want our baby to be your obligation either. You and I - we loved each other once and it was the best love I've ever known. I just couldn't stand to be in a marriage with you that existed in name only. It would break me. Don't you get it? It would break me into a million pieces. I don't know if I'd ever be alright again."

"Oh, Jess," Cristian murmured. "Don't you know?"

"Know what?" She whispered as he enfolded her in his arms. She struggled for a moment but surrendered to the embrace when he pressed a soft kiss to her forehead and to her nose and finally to her lips.

"That I still love you," Cristian said against her mouth. He ran his fingers through her wavy, soft blonde locks. "That I always have. It's you. It will always be you. I tried to push you out of my heart. I tried to move on, but I can't. You're all I want. You're all I will ever want, Jessica. This marriage would not just be about our baby; it would be about us. I don't regret what we did, Jessica. I _do_ regret if I made you think you were just a side piece or a fling. Because you could never be that to me. Ever."

Jessica's hands fisted in his tee-shirt and she rested her tear-stained face against his chest, listening to his heartbeat. "I love you too, Cristian, so much."

He sighed softly. "God. I've been waiting for years to hear those words pass your lips again."

"I love you, Cristian," she said again. She stared up at him. Her eyes were misty. "But what about Layla? And Brody? How do we tell them about this? They're going to be so hurt, Cristian. I never wanted to hurt them."

"Me either," Cristian said.

"I was stupid, Cristian - getting involved with Brody, or any other man - when it was you who I wanted all along. I just never thought you could forgive me for what I did; for how I hurt you."

"Oh, Jess," Cristian said huskily. "I forgave you a long time ago. I was waiting - hoping - for a second chance. I was just too stubborn to ask for one. So I tried to move on too; tried to push my feelings for you, down deep, even though sometimes they threatened to swallow me whole... But then we started spending time together again recently and those kisses we shared … The night you were in my arms … I woke up again. I realized I was sleepwalking through life and _I'm awake,_ Jessica. I am living again because of you. I'm sorry people are going to be hurt, but I'm not sorry I found you again. I am not sorry I told you I still love you and that you told me what I've always wished for - that you feel the same."

"Cris…" Jessica wrapped her arms around his impossibly broad shoulders and leaned in for another kiss that rendered her breathless with desire.

The door suddenly opened. "Cristian, you're not going to believe the day I've -" Layla started. She broke off when she saw Jessica and Cristian holding each other close, so close, they looked like they were of one body and one heart.

Jessica and Cristian disentangled. Jessica looked at Cristian searchingly. How would he handle this? Would he make excuses to Layla? Would he apologize for being with Jessica; say it didn't mean anything? She felt ill at the thought, even as she told herself that she could believe in Cristian's love; even as she knew he would be loyal to her.

"Layla," Cristian started. "I wasn't expecting you."

"Yeah, I would guess not," Layla said. "What the hell, Cristian? You and prissy Princess Jessica Buchanan? Am I not enough woman for you?"

"Layla, come on. Don't call Jess names."

"Jess," Layla mocked. "Is that your pet name for her? Is that the little name you use when you're fucking her?" Her eyes blazed. "And you are fucking her, right? Exactly how many times have you two made a fool out of me?"

Jessica resented Layla's use of the word "fucking" to describe what had transpired between her and Cristian. For Jessica, it had been so beautiful - less of a physical act, and more of a coming home. She had known she'd finally found her way back to where she belonged the moment her body was joined with Cristian's again.

"It doesn't matter how many times," Cristian said.

"Well, this is the part where you are supposed to say you're sorry and that you didn't mean for it to happen," Layla spat. "But you're not, are you? You're supposed to care about my feelings here, Cristian! We're a couple. Or I thought we were."

"I am sorry, Layla… Sorry that I hurt you. Sorry you had to find out this way because you deserve better than that. But I'm not sorry Jessica and I were together; that we found each other again."

"You're seriously throwing me aside like yesterday's trash?"

"I was lying to myself and to you. Promising you a future when the only future I can imagine is one with Jessica."

"Fine! _Fine!"_ Layla spat. "Have your little picture perfect, white picket fence future with Princess Jessica. Just remember, you were the one who convinced me to give us a try. I was so reluctant to be with you after what happened to Evangeline. I felt so guilty because I had what she couldn't, but you convinced me to let you in; to take a chance on you; to trust you. And yet, you did this to me. To me and to Evangeline. You're a piece of shit. You and your little blondie here both are!"

"Trash me all you want, but leave Jessica out of this," Cristian said in a low but firm tone of voice.

"Oh I am leaving _period._ Goodbye. You two have a nice life. I am going to see my sister. She's the only one who could possibly understand what an asshole you are, Cristian Vega." Layla started for the door and then paused mid-step, turning to look at him for a moment. "The sad thing is, I tried to be a good girlfriend to you. I tried so hard to be what you needed, but I couldn't be. Because I wasn't her, huh?"

Layla spun on her heel then and she was gone. Jessica looked at Cristian. "That was -" She struggled to find the right word and finally settled on - _"_ _horrible."_

"Yes, it wasn't a walk in the park, that's for sure… Are you okay?"

"Me? You're the one who just got your head ripped off. And Layla… She just had her heartbroken. She loves you… Maybe it's not too late for you two to-"

Cristian placed two fingers gently to her lips. "Hey, shh. Don't finish that sentence. It is too late for Layla and me. It never should have begun in the first place. Not with her or anyone else either. I should have fought harder for you instead of giving up; instead of letting my stubborn pride do the talking… None of this ever would have happened otherwise… I love you, Jessica. I didn't want to hurt Layla. But I can't let you go. I never will be able to."

Jessica's eyes filled with new tears. "I can't let you go either." She drew her close to his hard body and she snuggled close. "Now that Layla knows, I have to tell Brody too."

"I don't want you doing it alone."

"It would be better if he heard it from me."

"I want to come with you. I don't trust him not to throw a fit. If you or the baby got hurt-"

"We'll be fine."

"Still…"

"Alright," Jessica said. "But I think we should do it tonight - go to his place and tell him right now before Layla can tell him first."

"Yeah, let's go," Cristian said. He figured that the sooner they handled this explosive situation, the sooner he could officially propose to Jessica. God willing, she would say "yes" now that she knew how he truly felt about her.

Xoxoxo

Todd rushed into the hospital, careening to a jerky stop at the nurse's desk. "I got a call that Tea Delgado was brought in after some kind of car accident. How is she? I need to see her right now."

The nurse, a plump fifty-something, looked at him with disinterest. "I am not liberty to discuss that. Only immediate family-"

"Well, I _am_ immediate family," Todd barked. "I'm her husband." He wasn't sure he would ever get used to saying that. _He was Tea's husband._ It was surreal. Sure, they had been married before, but that seemed like almost half a lifetime ago. So much had changed since then, and now they were a couple, but in name only. She still longed for his brother and she also loved Blair, of all people. And he … He loved Marty. He always would.

He shook his head to clear his thoughts. He glared at the nurse. "Take me to Tea right now, or I swear I will bring this whole fucking hospital down around your head. And don't think I can't do it."

The nurse looked appropriately intimidated. "Right this way, Sir."

"Good nurse," Todd said drolly. He followed the waddling woman to the door of the hospital room. He heard loud moaning coming from inside and immediately pushed his way inside. Tea, all bruised and bandaged, twisted on the bed in agony as a doctor stood at her bedside.

"Ms. Delgado, we've given you something to try to stop the contractions," the doctor said. Todd thought her name was Vivian something or other.

"The baby … It's too soon. He can't be born yet," Tea moaned. Tears streamed down her cheeks.

Todd moved over to her. He hesitated and then took her hand. "Tea, I'm here. I came as soon as I heard. What's going on?"

Tea stared up at him in surprise. "Todd?" She said, almost as she thought she was imagining his presence.

"Yes, it's me. Who else? Just how badly did you hit your head?"

"Ms. Delgado sustained a mild concussion," the doctor said, "but we're more worried about other issues."

"Other issues? Such as?" Todd pressed.

"She may very well give birth before the night is over."

"But this baby isn't due for another - what? Like two months? That's too soon."

"I know…"

"Well, do something. Stop the kid from coming out!" Todd bellowed. "Just don't stand there."

"We're doing all that we can."

"Well do more," Todd said. He rolled his eyes and looked at Tea. "Tea, what can I do to help?"

Tea closed her eyes. "You can leave."

"What?"

"You heard me. Leave. I don't want you here, Todd. I want Victor. _I want Victor!"_ She cried. More tears slid down her face.

"Victor's not-"

"I know!" She screamed. "I know. He's gone and he's not coming back. But I need him. I need him. He would know what to say right now; he would know what to do. I'm at a loss. I am at a total loss. I'm so alone!"

"You are not," Todd said. He sighed. "Would it help if I called someone?"

"Who?" Tea sniffled.

"Blair," Todd said. "I know she'd be here in a hot second if she knew her lover-girl was in distress."

Tea opened her eyes and looked up at Todd. "Would you really do that for me?"

Todd nodded slowly. "And for my little nephew inside of you."

"Thanks," Tea murmured. She clutched her belly.

Todd shrugged. "Yeah." He walked out into the hallway. He withdrew his cell phone from the pocket of his suit jacket and dialed.

Blair answered on the third ring. "Todd," she said in annoyance, "what do you want?"

"Hello to you too, ex-wife," he grumbled.

"Well, whenever you call, it's never good news."

"Yes, well I hate to be predictable, but you're right - it isn't good news." He peeked in at Tea again. She was lying in the bed, her forehead red and bathed in sweat.

"See?"

"I am calling about Tea."

"What about Tea?" Blair asked. "Is she alright?"

"No. She was in an accident. She and the baby are both in bad shape."

"Oh my god!" Blair cried. "Are they going to be okay?"

"Hopefully. But Tea… She needs you here, Blair. So if you really care about her, you'll get your ass down to the hospital right now and hold her hand or something, okay?"

"Yes, of course. I'll be right there."

Todd disconnected the call and slid his phone back into his pocket. He was about to return to Tea's room when suddenly he spotted a familiar figure come staggering out of a room down the hall, clutching her hugely pregnant belly.

 _"_ _Marty?"_

She looked up at him. "Oh, Todd, thank God you're here!"

Todd's eyes went wide in surprise. "Now those are words I never thought I'd hear you say."

"You have to help me find him… The doctors... They aren't listening to me but you … You will. You'll believe me, won't you?"

"What are you talking about, Marty?" Todd asked. He moved to her, closing the distance between them. "And what the hell happened to you? You're a mess." She looked every bit as bruised as Tea, if not worse. She had several stitches on her forehead and one on her cheek. A bloodied bandage covered her right temple.

"It doesn't matter, Todd!" Marty said in exasperation. "The point is I saw him. He rescued me. He's the one who brought me in here. You have to believe me."

"Who? What are you talking about?" Her eyes were wild and shiny. "Never mind. I think you need to get back to bed. I'll call your doctor."

"No, Todd, no. We have to find him!"

"Marty, no."

"Todd-"

"Marty, come on. I am - dammit, I'm worried about you!" he said. "You're obviously not okay right now. Let me help you into bed and then you can tell me what it is you're so jazzed up about."

"Todd, please. I have to find him."

Todd didn't answer. He gingerly took her by the arm. He pulled her along the corridor even as she struggled. He was truly worried in her frantic state she would fall and hit her head again. He managed to wrangle her into her hospital room and over to the edge of the bed. "Time to lay down," he said.

Marty shook her head vehemently. "Todd, you have to listen to me. No one else will. My son - my son is alive! Cole is alive. I saw him. He was the one who brought me to the hospital; I just know it." She stared at him then and for a moment, the fogginess in her eyes ebbed away and her voice was steady. "Todd, my son is alive. I know it sounds crazy, but he's out there somewhere. I need him back. I need him here with me. I need you to use all of your resources to track him down. _Please."_

Todd stared at her. He couldn't wrap his mind around what he was hearing. Cole was alive? How was that possible? _It wasn't possible._ Cole and Hope were dead. They all knew that. His daughter still mourned for them every day of her life. Starr had tried to move on but she couldn't. She was stuck in a never ending spiral of grief.

"Please tell me you'll find Cole."

Todd nodded. "Alright. Marty," he agreed. He realized he could use this to his advantage. _"_ _If_ Cole is alive, I swear I'll find him for you. But if I do… You owe me. _Big-time."_

"Alright," Marty said without hesitation. She was so eager to have her eldest child back in her life that she had no idea what she was agreeing to.


	6. Chapter 6

_Author's Note - This update was written by Melissa._

"John, what are you doing here?" Natalie asked as she returned to Llanfair and found him sitting on the front porch.

"I don't know, I was out driving, trying to clear my head and somehow I ended up here, waiting for you," John stated.

"You shouldn't be here, you should go home to Marty. She's having your baby and you're marrying her," Natalie said as she sat down next to him.

"I wanted to be the one to tell you, how did you find out?" John asked as he took her hand in his.

"My uncle Todd told me, so it's true then?" Natalie asked as she yanked her hand away from his as if his touch had scalded her. She knew it was true, it was why she had gone to Brody's in search of anything that would ease the pain and get John out of her system. It hadn't worked, nothing had worked.

"Yes, it's true. She's pregnant, it was the right thing to do."

"Then go be with her, I'm not going to be your little red-headed whore on the side," Natalie said using Todd's words that she couldn't get out of her head.

"Don't talk that way, you're so much more than that to me."

"This is torture. What do you want from me? What are you doing here?" Natalie asked as tears came to her eyes.

"I was at Bo's earlier and he told me to follow my heart. I did and it led me here to you," he said as he kissed her.

Natalie tried to resist at first, but his lips on hers, was like a drug. She knew it was bad for her, that it would only lead to her heart breaking more, but she couldn't resist. She let the kiss of passion ignite and consume her as she pulled him to her like a lifeline.

They kissed for several minutes, wrapped up in each other's arms until John's phone rang.

"I have to get this," he whispered as he pulled away from her.

"McBain," he answered.

"Is this John McBain?" The woman asked.

"Yes, who's this?"

"My name is Heather Matthews, I am a nurse at Llanview hospital. I'm afraid that Marty Saybrooke was in a accident tonight. You were listed as her emergency contact."

"I'm on my way," John said as he hung up the phone.

"Who was that? What's wrong?" Natalie asked as she saw the panic fill his eyes.

"Marty's been in an accident. I shouldn't have come here, it was selfish and it was wrong and now I'm being punished. If anything happens to the baby or Marty..."

"It won't," Natalie said.

"I'm sorry," John whispered as he walked away from her.

Natalie watched him leave and then she pulled out her phone and dialed his number. She had made a decision. "Todd, it's Natalie. I'm in, I'll help you stop this wedding. Call me back when you get this message." It was done now, she had made a deal with the devil, she just hoped that she wouldn't regret it.

XOXOXO

Cole waited until his little angel had finally fallen asleep. He pulled out the burner phone and called his contact.

"Victor, it's me," Cole stated into the phone.

"Cole, what's wrong? Did something happen to Hope? Have they found you?" Victor asked.

"No, everything is fine with Hope and me."

"I thought I told you to call this number only in emergencies dumb ass," Victor spat out.

Cole took a deep breath. He hated Victor, always had and the feeling was mutual, but he couldn't lose his temper.

"You did, but I thought that you would want to know that my mom was in an accident tonight. I took her to the hospital. She was in bad shape, hit her head pretty hard, she was in and out of consciousness, but I think she saw me."

"Marty was hurt," Victor whispered so low that Cole could barely hear him. "Thank you for calling me."

"The only reason that I let you know is because if she saw me, if she knows that I'm still alive that will put her, it will put everyone that we care about in danger."

"I'll take care of it," Victor grumbled and then hung up the phone.

XOXOXO

"I wanted to spend some more time with you. I brought you this gift that will help you wake up." He said as he pulled out the needle and injected the experimental drug into her IV. "You're my best friend and you've always been there when I needed you, I wish that I could stay and be there when you open up your beautiful eyes. It's an emergency, otherwise I would be here for you. I know that you'll forgive me, you always did Vange. Wake up sleeping beauty," Victor whispered in her ear and then gave her a gentle kiss on the forehead.

He jumped out of the window and hid in the shadows just as Layla walked in the door.

"Hey there Vange, I brought you some Lilacs to brighten up this room," Layla said as she placed the flowers on the stand by her bed.

"I need you, I don't know what to do. Cristian has been sleeping with Jessica for God only knows how long. I feel like such a fool. I loved him but for him it was always her. I don't mean to dump all my problems on you, but you're still my person, coma or no coma. You're the person that I share everything with. You always had a way of making me feel better. I don't know if I ever told you that I always looked up to you. I just wish that you could wake up and tell me what to do, give me some great advice," Layla whispered as she grabbed her sister's hand.

"Evangeline?" Layla whispered as she felt a gentle squeeze. She didn't want to get her hopes up, it was most likely reflexes but then she gasped as she saw her sister's eyes open for the first time in ten years. 


	7. Chapter 7

_Author's note - This update was written by AngelsInstead._

 _Chapter Seven_

Marty lay in her hospital bed where Todd had placed her, trying to remain calm. She tenderly caressed her growing belly. She was talking to the baby, trying to soothe him. "Your Uncle Todd is going to take care of everything," she crooned to her unborn son. "He's going to find your big brother Cole and everything is going to be _just fine_." Despite the assurances she was trying to give the baby, Marty shuddered. When she made that deal with Todd, she had pretty much sold her soul over to the devil. She needed Cole, but at what cost? What would Todd demand of her?

Thankfully Marty wasn't having any contractions and her baby was staying put. She was about to close her eyes to rest a little when a man burst into the room. It happened to be John.

"Marty, what happened?" he asked breathlessly in concern as he came to her side. "Are you and the baby alright?"

Marty tried to smile for him, but her lips trembled. "It was scary and I am a little bruised up and sore, but the baby and I are going to be fine, John," said Marty as she was still touching her belly. "This little guy is a fighter."

*Like his dad,* she said silently in her mind. She thought of his dad as tears immediately filled up her eyes. She didn't want to marry John! This wasn't _his_ baby! The baby she had been carrying with John had been lost in a devastating miscarriage, then not long after, Marty had discovered John in Natalie's arms. She almost passed out when she caught John with his tongue half-way down Natalie's throat. She never got to tell him about the loss of their baby and he never knew that she had witnessed he and Natalie's passionate kiss.

 _She ran off into the night, blinded by tears. Somehow she had ended up at Victor's house. She didn't know what had driven her to his door - after all, he was married to Tea. But all along, she had known he still had feelings for her. Despite everything, that had never died._

 _"Marty, what are you doing here?" Victor asked in concern as she stood in his doorway with hot tears rolling down her pale cheeks. "What's wrong?"_

 _Marty choked on a sob. "It... it's John. I caught him... making out... with Natalie."_

 _Victor almost blew a gasket as a frown settled on his handsome features. "That rotten asshole... and with MY niece... What the fuck?"_

 _"I... I can't believe this is happening!" Marty gasped as she ran her fingers through her hair, feeling as though she was about to lose her mind, just as she had lost her precious baby. First Cole and Hope, then her unborn child- God, it just WASN'T FAIR._

 _Staring at Victor, almost as if in a shock, Marty said softly, "I should go. I am sorry I bothered you, Victor."_

 _She turned to leave, but he reached out to touch her arm. When she felt his gentle touch, she suddenly felt weak in the knees. "Don't go," he pleaded. "Let me help you, Marty. Please."_

 _When he said 'please,' she turned to look at him. Victor was begging her to stay? She needed him... so much. That is why she had shown up at his door._

 _"Tea's not here. She's out for the night. Come in. We need to... We HAVE TO talk," he offered._

 _"What do we need to talk about, Victor?"_

 _"I think you know," he said as he gently grasped her arm and tugged her inside. He closed the door behind her and they were all alone. There was no Tea or Dani...just the two of them...and she was aching to go into his arms for comfort._

 _As if he was reading her mind, he wrapped his arms around her, holding her against his broad chest as he tenderly caressed her hair. "John doesn't deserve you. He doesn't love you as much as..." His words trailed off._

 _"As much as who?" she softly questioned. She remained in his arms, afraid to return the embrace, but she needed and wanted it._

 _"As much as me. I love you, Marty."_

 _"You have a wife!" Marty gasped, trying to pull away from him, but he would not let her go. He banded his arms around her in a tight hug._

 _"I do love you. And you love me. Admit it.'_

 _"No... no... NO!" she tried to protest, but her body spoke differently. She was practically melting into his comforting touch. She needed him ever so much!_

 _He gazed into her wild eyes, knowing she was lying to him and most of all, to herself. "You love me, Marty. You haven't forgotten what it felt like to be IN my arms. You want me again."_

 _She couldn't protest or deter him a moment longer. She said the words. "Yes. Yes! I do love you. And I want you. I need you. PLEASE."_

 _His lips took hers in a blazing kiss, one of steamy passion. They made magic deep into the night._

 _In the light of early morning, she left him, returning to John despite everything. After she left, he mourned, feeling as though his heart had been torn into jagged pieces. Later his wife came home, so happy to see him. As much as he loved and wanted Marty, he had a wife and children. It was complicated.  
_  
John placed his hand over Marty's as she felt the baby kick within her. "I am glad our son is safe. I was so worried," he said as he bent down and gently kissed Marty's lips.

Marty practically cringed. She had been lying to him about the baby. _Their_ baby was dead. The baby in her womb belonged to Victor who was also dead. She should feel horrible for not telling John the truth, but he had been sneaking around with Natalie!

Xxxxooo

A figure stood in the hallway, peering into Marty's room. He saw John talking to Marty, caressing her huge pregnant belly. Marty was pregnant? His first thought was, *Is the baby mine?* Why hadn't Cole TOLD him that Marty was carrying a child?

A familiar voice made him shrink further back into the shadows when he saw Blair rush down the corridor, looking extremely upset. "I am here to see Tea DelGado," Blair spoke urgently to a nurse. "Where is she? Is she... and the baby alright?"

Tea was pregnant, too?! Victor felt stunned. Were _both_ of the babies HIS?!

A nurse lead Blair to Tea's hospital room. Tea cried as Blair held her and soothed her. "Everything is alright, sweetheart. I'm here," Blair said lovingly as she kissed away Tea's tears.

"It might not be alright..." Tea said in a painful sob. "I've been having contractions. The baby might be coming... and it's too soon! I don't want to lose him!"

"Hold on, Tea. The doctors will do everything they can. I pray the baby stays put. I couldn't lose either one of you."

"Blair, Todd knows about us. He wants a divorce," Tea said. "I was coming over to tell you when I had that awful wreck."

"Shhhh... shhhhh," Blair crooned to her love. "Try not to talk. Just rest. I won't leave you, Tea. I love you."

"I love you, too," Tea said in a whisper. Wrapped up in Blair's arms, Tea finally closed her eyes.

Neither knew that Victor had been listening in on their conversation. He had gotten one shock after another. Tea had married Todd? Was the baby she carried Todd's? And now Tea was 'seeing' Blair? He had a hard time taking it all in. What in the world had happened when everyone had been tricked into believing he was dead?

 _One thing he knew for absolute, damn certain is that he couldn't let Marty marry that cheating snake John!_

Xxxxooo

Evangeline's eyes fluttered as she looked at her sister Layla. She tried to speak, but her throat was incredibly dry. No words were coming out despite all her efforts. Layla's eyes filled up with joyful tears when her sister awakened from her coma. She had been praying for so long for her sister's recovery.

"Evangeline!" Layla gasped. "You're awake!"

All Evangeline could do was nod. Her throat felt raw and scratchy. She was so weak and unable to move a muscle. Layla saw her sister struggling and called out for a doctor.

Minutes later, a doctor entered the room. He too was in shock when he saw that his comatose patient was miraculously awake. They had given up hope that she might recover, but Layla never had. In her heart, she always knew that one day her sweet sister would make her way back to her.

"Please help her..." Layla begged the doctor.

Xxxxooo

Todd strolled out into the inky blackness of the night. He would find Cole for Marty and once she had what it was that she wanted, he would make his demand. He knew she wouldn't like it, but it was the best for her and the baby. John was nothing but a cheating piece of rotten slime. Marty deserved MORE - _far more_!

Todd made some connections to Port Charles, New York, the city where Cole, Starr, and Hope had been involved in a seemingly fatal car accident. If Marty saw Cole...did that mean that little Hope was alive, too? He felt a surge of adrenaline as he was eager to find his little granddaughter as well. He missed his little Peanut and he was knew that Starr was broken without her child.

"I am going to do this for Marty and Starr," Todd said to himself as he waited for his connection to answer his call. After a few moments, he was speaking to one of his contacts. Todd was loaded and he had a LOT of contacts.

"I'm trying to locate Cole and Hope Thornhart," Todd spoke on the phone. "They were both assumed dead after a car crash, but it appears that Cole is very much alive and he has had recent contact with his mother, Marty Saybrooke. I want him found ASAP and I will pay well for your services. As soon as you have his location, give me a call. I want to pay a little visit to Marty's son."

Xxxxooo

Renee came downstairs to find Clint lying on the floor. He had fallen out of his chair. When he fell, the gun had went off. He was seriously injured and bleeding, but it wasn't from a gunshot wound. Someone had stabbed him with a knife.

Nigel gasped when he too saw Clint's broken and bleeding body. "Call 911!" Renee said to Nigel. She wasn't sure if Clint was dead or alive.

Xxxxooo

Nora and Bo had fled from the house. Thankfully, they hadn't been seen. Bo hoped that the police would assume an intruder had attacked Clint, considering that Clint had been holding a loaded shotgun, but just to be safe, he knew he had to get Nora as far away as he possibly could from the grisly scene. She was traumatized by Clint's brutality and what she had been forced to do in order to protect herself.

"What if he's dead, Bo? What if I _killed_ him?" Nora asked as her fears were racing wildly through her brain.

"Don't worry, Red. I am going to keep you safe... and whatever happens, we're going to get through this together," Bo promised.

He reached between the seats of the car and took her hand into his, giving it a tender squeeze. He raised her fingers to his lips and gently kissed them. "Everything is going to be alright; I promise you."

Somehow, despite everything, she believed him. They were going to be safe. Most of all, Nora felt intense happiness as she and her beloved Bo were finally back together. It was all she ever wanted and she didn't want anything... or _anyone_ to ruin their chance to have a happy life together.

"Where are we going, Bo?' Nora asked curiously.

"Somewhere hidden and romantic. We have a lot to catch up on, Red."

"That we do," she agreed as she gave him a saucy wink.


	8. Chapter 8

_This update was written by Ana._

Chapter 8

Victor was trying to process all the information that he had now. He heard footsteps coming and decided that maybe he had better get lost unless he wanted to be found out. So quickly he sneaked through the halls. He would be back to check on Marty again when it was safe for him to do so.

He needed to know if he was the father of those babies. He just had to know, he didn't know how he was going to find out but he would.

XOXOXOXOXOX

Blair stayed by Tea's beside while the other woman was sleeping. She just prayed that things would work out.  
Now that their secret was finally out, well to Todd anyway she knew that it was going to be very difficult.  
She had no idea if they were going to tell everyone else…or what.

Would Todd even let them be together in peace? She was sure he would not make it easy for them. She glanced at the sleeping woman in the bed whom she loved so dearly. She could not imagine life without her.


	9. Chapter 9

_This update was written by Sharon._

 **Chapter Nine**

" **Time of Death…12:09,** " Doctor Larry Woleck stated when Clint Buchanan failed to regain consciousness. You would think he would be used to the agony of losing a patient and then having to tell their heartbroken family members. This was different though. This was a case of right versus wrong.

"Larry," a familiar voice calls out. He is splashing cold water over his face before he heads out to tell a family he long considered friends of his that there was nothing they could do for Clint.

"I'm sorry Vicki, "He begins. "Clint did not make it."

Vicki pauses as she searches Larry's eyes. " _Good_ ," she admits. "I can see from the lines of worry on your face that you know what he became. This must have been such a burden for you."

"I was Nora's doctor…all those times she was brought into the ICU…as they progressively got worse…I knew she was being abused but I _never_ thought it would be her own husband…eventually I got it out of her but I was sworn to secrecy. I promised myself that if it happened again, I would find a way to take care of him. Is that what I did Vicki? Could I have tried harder to save him? We are sworn to do whatever we can to save lives…but what do you do when the abuser comes into your ER and the only thing you can think of is how much better off his victim would be if he died…"

"I know how much you care about her. "

"She's like a daughter to me…just like Marty. I walked them both down the aisle at their weddings. I have seen them go through things meant to break them. They always land on their feet. This time though…"

"Nora almost didn't get back up. "

They shared a knowing look as they walked out into the waiting room. It was time to tell Clint's family that he did not survive the knife wound.

Starr Manning lay on her cot at Statesville prison. She had a single picture of Cole and Hope that she looked at daily to remind her why she was here. Her eyes were red and vacant. Gone was the laughter and warmth. To the outside world she was just trying to keep her sanity…inside she knew better. She was as dead as her family.

"You have a visitor," the guard said, and led her out of her cell into the cold visitor area. She showed no emotion as she sat down across from Langston.

"I wish you wouldn't come here," she says brokenly. "I _don't_ want you to see me like this."

"I'm _not_ leaving you Starr. I've already seen you at your worse."

She knows she's referring to the reason she is here...when she shot her Family's killer in an open court. That was just the tip of the iceberg.

She leans closer to the plexus glass and lifts up a sleeve. _"_ _You haven't seen me at my worse Langston. You do not know what it is like to lose your child and your soulmate in one swoop. You still have yours remember. You and Markko are happy…you have a little girl. What do I have huh? Prison walls and a family I will never hold again. Why do you think I do this? Why do you think I cut? It's the only thing that makes me feel anything at all…Pain reminds me that I'm alive."_

 _Winter Cabin At Least 4 Hours from Town_

He slides the fabric from her shattered blouse off her shoulders as she stands in front of the mirror. He has run a hot bath for her but she only got as far as a few steps before her bruised hands started to shake.

"It's okay Red. I'm here."

"I…I thought all my nightmares would stop now…now that he's out of my life."

He cups her face into his hands as he bushes her fallen tears with his thumb. "You have been through something that would break most people. Give yourself time. Let yourself heal."

"But I…I thought we were finally going to be together tonight cowboy. "

"Don't…Don't cry baby. You know I hate to see you cry."

"I feel like I'm letting you down again."

He brushes his lips across her forehead as he takes both her hands into his. "I'm not going to go anywhere baby. I want the time to be right for both of us. I want you to feel safe. Tonight is not the right time for romance. You need some TLC. For once in your life, let someone take care of you. You always take care of everyone else."

She is silent so he helps her remove the rest of her clothing. She is ashamed of her scars so she tries to cover them with her hands…he pulls them away.

"Your scars are part of who you are…what you've survived…don't ever be ashamed of them. None of this is your fault. None. "

She seems unsure so he gently skims his lips across every cut, bruise, and scar. The feel of his soft lips kissing her wounds makes her tremble slightly and she leans against his strong chest as he lifts her into the tub.

"Relax sweetheart. Nobody is ever going to hurt you again. Not as long as I am around."

"I like when you're around."

"I'm going to take care of you tonight. Just try to relax."

He starts with a massage. With gentle hands, he kneads her sore muscles. He does not hear a word from her as the tension begins to leave her body. When her eyes are closed, he washes her hair and her body.

"How do you feel," he asks her, a little while later.

"Tired," she says.

"I'm not surprised. You've had a long day."

He drains the water and helps her out of the tub. He dries her with a terry cloth towel and carries her to the bed, where he slips the nightgown they bought in the gift-shop a few miles before the cabin over her head. He can hear her softly moaning when he brushes her hair.

"I don't know if I should be offended by those little sounds you're making. I was hoping you would save those for when we are making love. "

She smiles brightly as she turns to face him. "When we make love cowboy, it will be much louder. Satisfied."

"Very."

He finishes brushing her hair and instructs her to climb under the covers. "Who's going to take care of you cowboy?"

"I'm fine Red. Give me five minutes."

"I'll keep the bed warm."

"Counting on it."

Five minutes later, he returns freshly showered and in his pajama's. She settles against his chest.

"Thank you for saving me Bo. For taking care of me tonight. I'm sorry I ran away from you."

"You were scared. The important thing is that you are safe now. Let's get some sleep okay."

"What if I have another nightmare Bo?"

"I'm right here baby. I will hold you all night if you want. Go to sleep Angel. Nobody can hurt you."

"I love you cowboy. You know that don't you? I always have and I always will."

"I love you too Red. It's always been you. Always. We can deal with that later. For now we need to sleep."

She slowly closed her eyes as he hummed the words of the song he used to sing to her when she had a migraine. She was asleep within minutes. He, of course, took longer…content to watch the steady rise and fall of her heartbeat. Finally convinced she was safe, he dosed off himself, her head still resting on his chest.


	10. Chapter 10

_Author's Note - This update was written by Melissa._

Todd sighed as he disconnected the phone with Spinelli. He always had a hard time deciphering Spinelli's strange speech and now he had a migraine. As much as the boy irritated him, he was the best P.I. in the business and he would get him the answers that he needed.

He smiled as he realized that he had missed Natalie's call and played her message. He couldn't help but chuckle as he heard that his tempestuous niece would help him break up John and Marty. He was planning on using the favor that Marty would owe him to break them up, but now it appeared that he didn't need to. If he found Cole then he could ask Marty for another favor, but what? And then it hit him, he could have everything he ever wanted. The timing was perfect, as he would be divorcing Tea in the next couple of days. With Natalie's help he would break up John and Marty's relationship. With Spinelli's help he would find Cole and Marty would be so grateful to him that she would honor her part of the deal, he was certain of it. When he found Cole, he would ask Marty to marry him, yes, it would most likely be a marriage in name only, but he had already had plenty of those, but all he needed was time alone with her, time to convince her that he really did love her and then she would stop denying what was in her heart, for Todd was certain that she loved him too.

Todd was about to call Natalie back, when he saw somebody emerge from the hospital. He was wearing black clothes and he kept his head down as he tried to stay within the shadows, but even so, he knew who that man was. There was no denying it, the man sneaking through the dark hospital parking lot was his twin Victor. Todd seethed as he realized that his brother Victor had been alive this whole time and had let Tea, Danni and Marty grieve for him.

"You're going to pay," Todd muttered under his breath as he got out of the car and locked eyes with his brother as he slammed his car door shut.

"Todd," Victor whispered as he was face to face with the brother that he hated.

XOXOXO

Blair held Tea's hand as another contraction hit her and the monitor's began to beep erratically.

"What's that?" Tea cried out just as another contraction hit her.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Manning, but the baby is showing signs of distress, we have to take you for an emergency c-section," the doctor explained as he came into the room.

"It's too soon, the baby can't be born now," Tea cried out.

"I'm sorry, but we don't have time to wait. You're baby's oxygen levels are dropping too fast, we need your consent and we need it now," the doctor persisted as he handed her a form.

"What should I do Blair?" Tea asked.

"I know you're scared, but sign the papers and have the surgery. I know that it's early, but I had Starr early and she survived and so will this child, because they are strong like you," Blair said as she kissed Tea.

Tea said a quick prayer in her mind as she signed the papers. She couldn't lose this baby after everything else she had lost.

As soon as the papers were signed the medical staff took her away for the surgery leaving Blair behind.

"Please be okay little one, you're all that your mother has left of Victor and she won't survive losing you," Blair whispered to herself.

XOXOXO

John held Marty in his arms as she drifted to sleep. He was grateful that she and their son wasn't hurt as some kind of Karmic penance for his dalliances with Natalie. "I'm sorry little one, I'll do better by you and your mother," John whispered as he kissed her belly.

"I wish that I could promise you that I will stay away from Natalie and this will never happen again, but it will as long as we are in the same town. I've tried to let her go, but I can't, I love her. I care about your mom too, but it's just not the same. Once your mom and I are married then we will move far away from Llanview and far away from Natalie. It will break my heart to do it, but it needs to be done. Once we are far away then I'm certain that I can be faithful to your mother and maybe even learn to love her. I love you kid and I promise that I will do right by you," John promised as he placed his hand on Marty's stomach and felt the baby kick.

"I'm glad to see that she's sleeping. She was so agitated, insisting that she saw Cole," the nurse mentioned as she came in the room and checked Marty's vitals.

"She said that she saw Cole? That can't be, he's dead," John whispered as his eyes misted up with tears.

"Yes, I've heard some crazy things from patients with head injuries, but she was insistent that he was still alive. I'm glad to see that she's resting now, I was worried what the stress would do to her and the baby, with her last miscarriage and all," Heather rambled on as Marty opened her eyes.

"What miscarriage?" John asked as he first looked at the nurse and then to Marty for answers.


	11. Chapter 11

_This update was written by AngelsInstead._

Chapter Eleven

John couldn't believe that he had been so dumb or that he could have been so blind. It was there in Marty's eyes - the lies and all of the betrayal. Marty had miscarried _their_ baby and this child inside her; it WASN'T his! He knew it wasn't his. He could tell by the way Marty was looking at him with guilt and pain written all over her face.

"You... you lied to me?" he asked. "You had a miscarriage? You miscarried OUR child?"

Marty nodded silently as tears fell from her eyes. "Why? Why would you lie to me? Why didn't you tell me the truth... that our child was gone?"

"Because I saw you with her. I saw you with Natalie."

"You saw us?" John asked in shock.

"Damn right I saw you!" Marty cried out, suddenly becoming angry. "You had your tongue half-way down her throat! I ran out... crying. I tripped on the ice. That night, because of you and Natalie, I lost OUR baby!"

"My God!" John gasped. "You lost... our baby..."

It was all sinking in for him... the terrible truth. He placed his hand on her swollen stomach. "Who's baby is this? Tell me, Marty! Is this baby even mine?!"

Marty shook her head, tears still rolling. The baby wasn't his. She couldn't keep her little secret safe another moment longer. "Who's baby is it then?" John demanded. "Is it... is it Todd's?"

"Todd's!" Marty exclaimed. "No... it isn't... No!"

"If it's not his, then he wishes it was..." John said, running his fingers through his dark hair. "Marty, I can't believe you lied to me!"

"You were making out with Natalie!"

"You tried to trick me into marrying you... into making me believe _this baby_ was mine!"

"I never wanted to marry you anyway... not really. Just get the FUCK out!" Marty exclaimed. "You're not wanted here. Go to Natalie; your little red-headed whore!"

Suddenly Dr. Larry Woleck showed up, a look of concern on his face when he saw Marty had become so agitated. "I'm sorry. I think you better leave," Larry said to John.

John let out a heavy sigh. He gave Marty a look of sheer pain, then he was gone. Larry approached his patient and gently touched her hand. "Marty, are you okay? Is there anyone I can call for you?" he asked.

Xxxxooo

John was fuming as he left the hospital. He nearly got into an accident as he was trying to text in traffic. "Natalie, meet me...at our special place. It's important."

A moment later, Natalie received John's text. Her heart started to pound. John wanted to meet with her?!

She thought of her conversation with Todd. It was time to get John back into her bed. He belonged with her... not Marty. She knew it in her soul.

In her urgency to get to John, she was ignoring all other texts. Her family had been desperately trying to reach her.

Xxxxooo

Clint's family was grieving deeply when they heard that he hadn't survived the knife wound. "Who killed my father?" Kevin cried out.

Vicki looked at her son, her eyes red-rimmed from crying. It was Renee who finally managed to speak up. "Your father hurt Nora one too many times," she stated solemnly. "I saw the bruises... the cuts and the black eyes. I tried to get her help. I really did, but..."

"Are you telling me that our father abused our stepmother?" asked Joey in a state of shock.

"I'm sorry... Yes. That's exactly what I am telling you," said Renee. "She was only defending herself. He had a gun."

"Then where is she now?" asked Kevin.

"I don't know," Vicki said softly. "But wherever she is, I hope that she is somewhere safe."

"The police are looking for her. They did an investigation of the... of the scene," Renee stated.

"Lord help us all," Vicki said. "I hope that she's with Bo...and that he keeps her safe."

Xxxxooo

Bo and Nora were safe at the cabin, but the police were hot on their trail. Nora's knife had been found at the scene of the murder, covered in Clint's blood. When Renee was questioned, she told the truth. Clint had been a wife beater and Nora had been his frequent victim. It was obvious that Nora had endured more than enough of Clint's brutal treatment, so she had done the only thing she could - she had protected herself.

As Nora and Bo cuddled in bed, bright lights appeared just outside the cabin's window. "Ohhh my God," Nora gasped. "They've found us!"

Xxxxooo

Meanwhile, Todd couldn't believe what he had found... his own brother...and he was by no means dead. "Where the HELL have you been?! And why would you let everyone believe you were dead?!" Todd asked in a growl.

"I have my reasons," Victor said curtly. "I don't owe _you_ any explanation!"

"Well, _stay away_!" Todd hissed. "I won't let you hurt them again...and you can't have Marty! She's _mine_."

Victor laughed. "You think she's yours, huh? And Tea, Blair, and the kids? None of them are YOURS. I know exactly what's mine!"

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Todd asked in anger as he thrust his brother up against the roughness of a brick wall.

"I will have it all, brother! The baby in Tea's belly - _it's mine_. I know it is. And do you really think that the baby Marty carries is John's? Are you a fool?! She lost John's baby... then she came to me...and that night, we made love... All. Night. Long..." Victor taunted.

Xxxxooo

Tea was rushed into the operating room. She cried out for Larry, but it was much too late. The anesthesiologist gave Tea something which helped her fall into a deep sleep. She closed her eyes and then the surgery began. The doctors and nurses hurried to save the baby. As the scalpel cut into her flesh, the child's heart ceased to beat. The surgeon knew he had to get the baby out in a matter of seconds or it would not be revived.

In the hallway, Blair continued to pray without ceasing. She prayed for the woman she loved and her unborn child. She knew Tea couldn't survive if the baby didn't make it. "Please, God, help Tea and the baby..." Blair said in prayer. "Let them _live_."


	12. Chapter 12

_This update was written by Sharon._

 **Chapter Twelve**

"Do you want to leave," Cristian asked Jessica as they pulled into the parking lot of the apartment complex. Her hands were shaking from the text message she received from her mother about her father's death.

"What would be the point Cris? There is _nothing_ I can do to help my family any more than I could _ever_ help her."

"What are you saying," he asked her.

"I _hate_ the fact that I can even _think_ this but…my father got _exactly_ what he deserved. _He turned Nora's life into a real life horror show. I tried to get her out of there Cris_ …the man that I saw smashing her head into a headboard was not my father…in that moment, the father that I thought I had… ceased to exist. _How can a man who says that he loves a woman treat her like a damn animal_? She tried so hard to get away from him but _every_ time she did…He _found_ her. She was sick to death over what he would do to his brother or to her children…"

"So she killed him ?"

"More likely she _defended_ herself. I know what it is like to be in a situation where you cannot escape… people always say that they would never stay…that they would be stronger…except when a man has you pinned down and is using you for target practice…how do you escape Cristian…how do you even know where to start?"

"You really love her don't you?"

"She's _always_ been there for me Cris. She has been a second mother to me for so long that I have lost count. Even _after_ she and my uncle went their separate ways, she _still_ showed up when I needed her. _Every damn time. Even if it killed her._ I wish I had been able to return the favor."

 _"_ _Are you kidding me?_ Jess, this is _not_ your fault. There is only so much you can do for someone in that situation."

 _"_ _There were signs Cristian…so many damn signs._ We all suspected that something was going on but nobody could even fathom that a man like Clint Buchanan could actually be just another wife beater…And who would believe her anyways right? _He_ had all the money and the power. So instead of paying attention to all the times she was crying out for help, we _all_ chose to bury our head in the sand…we _ignored_ all the times she came home with a black eye or a broken bone… _we protected the abuser…not his victim. Do you have any idea how much I wish I could turn back the clock…If only I had tried harder to get her out of there…maybe my father would still be alive."_

Cristian pulled her tighter against him as she cried. _Domestic Violence is a situation that effects everyone. You just never think it will show up in your own backyard._

 _"_ _What if she has to go to prison Cristian…what if he steals just as much from her in death…It's not fair. None of this is fair._ "

Cristian kisses her brow lightly as he lifts her chin so she is facing him. "I need you to try to relax sweetie. It is not good for you _or_ the baby. Do you still want to do this tonight?"

"I _have_ to Cris…I have to tell Brody that I am not going to marry him before things get any worse. _Hasn't our family been through enough?"_

His fingers lace through hers as he looks at her tenderly. He would give anything to take her pain away.

"I love you Jessica Buchanan…you hold on to that. I know life is as bad as it can get right now but there _is_ a silver lining…"

"You and me," she finishes.

"I know you are worried about your step mom but it is going to be okay. We will help her get through this. Everyone will."

She kisses him hard and deep as he brushes his fingers through her hair. _He had to be right. Things would get better after they were free to love each other openly. They had to._

++++  
Langston walks into the little studio apartment she shares with her husband Markko and their little girl Collette Starr Rivera. They named her after their two best friends. Her heart swells at seeing Markko singing a lullaby to her as he feeds her. She just turned one years old today.

"Any luck with Starr," he asks her?

A lone tear rolls down her cheek as she walks towards him. She kisses him and then her daughter and accepts Markko's comforting embrace.

"I'm so worried about her. She seems to have given up on everything. How do we help her Markko?"

"We love her…and we keep showing up even when she tries to push us away. She is hurting so bad right now. I cannot really blame her for not wanting to see us."

"I don't either. I just miss my best friend…especially with Cole and Hope gone."

"Me too."

Markko carries his daughter to her room with Langston close behind. They say goodnight to their little angel and turn on the baby monitor. They then go to their own room and shut the door.

"Are you okay," Langston asks her husband. "You seem down."

"I just really miss Cole…It would have been his birthday today too."

" _Oh God…I can't believe I forgot. No wonder Starr was so upset. I am sorry Markko. I'm so sorry."_

He takes her in his arms and holds her close. Anniversaries were always so hard. This year though, somehow seemed worse.

"Come on Lang…lets go to bed."

He turns out the light and she climbs in next to him. He reaches for her in the dark and their lips find each other's. Even in the midst of their grief, they find solace in each other.

++++

By the time the cops swarmed the cabin, Bo and Nora were already out the window and halfway down the road. He did not like sacrificing his morals like this but he could not take the chance that the law would fail her one more time. _He would gladly go to prison for her if she would only let him._

"Where are we going to go cowboy? We can't stay gone forever."

He takes her hand and pulls her into an empty phone booth as police cars speed by them. He wraps his jacket around her shoulders as he embraces her. "We won't be gone forever Red…just long enough for them to figure out it was self-defense. "

"And how are we going to do that?"

 _"_ _We get the hell out of dodge_."

 _"_ _I don't like this at all. You are risking your life and your career for me…do you think I want that?"_

" _I don't have a choice Red._ We _both_ know the system that we work for has already let you down numerous times. I am _not_ going to let them railroad them."

 _"_ _You are forgetting the fact that I am guilty."_

 _"_ _You also have a record._ You are _not_ responsible for Clint's death any more than you were _ever_ responsible for Colin's death…But do _not_ think the prosecution will not use that against you. I cannot let them railroad you Red. It would _kill_ me if anything else happened to you…I _t is bad enough that I was too busy denying how I felt about you to see how much trouble you were in. I should have been able to protect you from my own brother…"_

"Hey," she says, touching his cheek…"This is _not_ your fault. I _never_ should have married him when I was still in love with you. I am sorry Bo. I was trying to move on with my life without you but did not do a very good job."

"Oh Red…This is _not_ your fault either. _I_ was the one who should have fought harder for you. I am _trying_ to make it up to you _now_. Please do not fight me on this. Let me get you out of the country and safe."

"I _better_ not regret this Bo…I am _too_ weak to have to dodge police bullets you know?"

"I will keep you safe Red…you trust me don't you?"

"Always."

"Okay then tell me where you sent Matthew…I _know_ that you had him and Rachel sent underground…you must have. We have to find them first."

She smiles slightly as she reaches for the burner phone in her pocket. "Call Robert Scorpio from the WSB."

 _"_ _Robert? How the hell do you know my old war buddy?"_

"I don't. I know his once and future wife Anna Devane. We were best friends in college. When I was desperate to get my children to safety, I called her. She even offered to help get me away from him and into some kind of safe house but I was stupid for thinking I could handle it myself."

"Hey…that's the woman I love you are insulting."

"The point is that she gave me this phone and told me to call Robert if I needed any 's a good woman Bo. She helped me without question. Put her life on hold to keep my children safe. _Now_ would be the time to call in reinforcements. We _cannot_ stay here Bo. We need to get moving."

"I'll send a 9—1-1 alert to Robert and call him as soon as we are someplace safer than this phone booth. We learned how to communicate like this back in the war. He'll know what this means."

"Your connections and mine just might have saved all of our lives…let's get out of here."

He took her hand and waited a few seconds until the code goes through and then he pulls her down the road as they run for their lives. _Starting now, they are fugitives on the run…they can only hope their old friends can help solve the crime so they can go home again someday._


	13. Chapter 13

_This chapter was written by AngelsInstead._

Chapter Thirteen

Cole was sitting at little Hope's bedside, holding her tiny hand when she began to whimper in severe pain. Her burns were causing her so much agony. She needed a surgeon to help her, but he, Victor and Hope were always in hiding. Cole was sick of it. He wanted his daughter to get better as soon as possible and not to suffer.

He knew Victor hated his calls, but he had to speak to him again. It was urgent.

Xxxooo

Todd and Victor were still having a heated argument. Todd had the upper hand at the moment as he had his twin shoved up against a brick wall while he was staring into his face. "If you set one foot near Marty again, I will kill you, so help me," Todd threatened.

"Well, you messed up when you tried to do it before. I'm not dead. And I am not scared of _you_ ," Victor replied.

They were both startled when Victor's cell phone rang. Victor shoved Todd away because he knew he had to answer it. It was probably that whiney, snot-nosed Cole again.

And of course, it was.

"What do you want now?" Victor demanded as he answered the call.

"Look, I know you hate me, but I am calling you because of Hope... She's sick and in a lot of pain. We need to get her to a doctor. Where is that nurse you promised to send over? Hope needs medical attention," Cole insisted.

"She didn't show up?" Victor said in surprise. He had arranged for a private nurse to discreetly go to their hide-out and check on little Hope. Where in the world WAS that nurse?

What Victor didn't know is that Spinelli had tracked down the nurse. She told him that she had been employed by an unknown man to care for a sick little girl who suffered from burns due to a car accident. The more Spinelli spoke to the nurse, he was certain that the little girl with the injuries must be Todd Manning's missing granddaughter. When he followed the nurse to the residence, a modest house on the edge of Port Charles which was concealed on a remote gravel road, Spinelli thought he had an exact location.

He couldn't wait to call his employer Todd Manning to tell him the good news. Victor was still on the phone with his caller when Todd answered his own phone. "Did you find anything?" Todd asked hopefully when he answered Spinelli's call.

"Yes, Mr. Manning Multi-Millionaire Sir, I think I have located the missing little tyke. I followed a nurse to a quaint dwelling at the edge of Port Charles. The nurse is going in now as I speak," said Spinelli as he told Todd the address. "Do you want me to go in there and check things out...or at least seduce the nurse? She is bodaciously beautiful and Little Spin would like his chance to..."

Frowning, Todd interrupted Spinelli. "No, don't do anything. I'll catch a plane and be there as soon as possible."

Cole was still speaking to Victor. "The nurse just showed up. Finally. I hope she has something to give Hope for her pain. You know we can't keep going on like this, living in hiding. This isn't living at all. This is death. I want to see Starr, my mom, and my friends Markko and Langston and..."

"Seriously? All you can think about is yourself?!" Victor shouted into the phone. "You know what will happen if they found out that WE are alive."

"But this isn't living. If Hope doesn't have surgery soon, we are going to lose her," Cole said sadly. He ended his call with Victor as he had to answer the door for the nurse.

"Thank God you're FINALLY here," Cole said to the nurse when he answered the door. "My daughter is VERY sick. She needs pain medication."

What Cole didn't know was that the nurse Victor had hired through the home health agency was really Alison Perkins. She was wearing a crisp, white nurse's uniform and her hair had been twisted up in a tight, neat bun. "Where is the little patient?" she asked Cole. Unbeknownst to Cole, Alison worked with the ones whom Victor had escaped from -the same ones that they had been in hiding from; those who had caused his and Starr's dreadful car accident. He had just let the enemy come through the door and there was no turning back. Alison smiled dementedly as she followed Cole down the hallway toward Hope's little room.

When Cole opened the door for the nurse, Spinelli got a good look at his face. He was as sure as ever that the man who answered the door was Cole Thornhart, the man he had been hired to locate. He recognized him from the photographs that Todd Manning had sent him by text message. "The nurse just went in," Spinelli spoke to Todd on the phone. "And the man who opened the door is most certainly gentleman you seek, Cole Thornhart. What should I do, Mr. Millionaire Sir?"

"Guard the door. Don't let anyone go in or out. I'll be there as quick as I possibly can."

After Todd had ended his call, he saw Victor turn on his heel as if he was about to sneak away from the premises. "Just where do you think YOU are going?" Todd commanded. "You're not going back into the hospital to harass Marty or Tea. You have a LOT to answer for. Where the HELL have you been the past few months and WHY did you want everyone to think you were dead?"

Xxxooo

Tea awoke after her emergency C-section with Blair by her side, holding her hand with tenderness. "Blair, what happened? Where's my baby boy?" Tea asked.

"Ohhh Tea, he was just so tiny...so small. The doctors... they did all that they possibly could..." Blair replied as tears shined in her eyes.

"But WHERE is he?" Tea demanded, becoming hysterical. "Blair, tell me...Is my baby - is he dead?!"

"When he was born, he was blue and he was struggling to breathe.. The medical staff worked frantically to revive him. They attempted to resuscitate the baby until they finally got a pulse. He's very premature, but he's a fighter. He's in NICU - right upstairs."

"Can I see him?" Tea asked hopefully, so relieved that her baby son had survived his super-traumatic birth.

"Tea, there is something you need to know. During the C-section, there were...complications."

"What? What are you talking about? What sort of complications?"

Xxxooo

John and Natalie were all alone at their special place, a deserted Rodi's. Natalie wasn't wearing much as she was seated upon the pool table. "So you're seriously telling me that all this time Marty wasn't even carrying your kid? She just wanted to get you to marry her?" Natalie asked John.

John stared down at Natalie's juicy jumbos. "That's right. She tried to pass some other guy's kid off as mine. She miscarried _my_ baby," John stated.

"That's terrible. Marty totally sucks. I mean, who is the real father? Is it my Uncle Todd?"

"That's exactly what I asked her, but she denied it. Who knows who did the deed. Maybe it WAS Todd."

"How totally sick and disgusting of her, to spread her legs wide for _him_ , of all people. I think I am going to upchuck."

"Could you wait until later, baby-cakes? I am seriously in need of some of your extra-special sexual healing," said John as he was stroking his thickening love tool he had just removed from his pants.

Natalie lay back on the green felt of the pool table, spreading her legs wide to show John her hairy honeypot. "I am so wet and sticky," Natalie cooed. "I want you DEEP inside of me."

John practically drooled when he caught a whiff of her fragrant flower. He sunk his tongue in, sopping up all of her juices. As he fucked her with his tongue, she moved her hips in the same rhythm. Soon she was so incredibly wet, he couldn't wait to slip his schlong into her creamy piece of pie.

He began to plunder her extra-thick red-haired bush... in and out... in and out, his ass pumping up and down as he speared deep into her tight orifices. "Johnnnnnnnnnnnn! Ohh yes! YES. I'm cumming soooooo hard!" Natalie screamed in pleasure.

At the same moment she cried out in ecstasy, someone walked through the door. All they could see was John's ass as he thrust roughly into Natalie, spilling his hot seed _deep_ into her feminine channel.

"Who... who's there?" Natalie asked John. "Who's interrupting us as we're cumming?!"

Xxxooo

Bo took Nora to a safe house where Rachel and Matthew had been waiting for them. Bo and Nora gave Matthew and Rachel many hugs while they discussed the current situation.

"Mom, I can't stay here any longer. I _have_ to get to Kevin. He needs me right now," Rachel said to her mother.

"He's with the rest of his family, Rachel , trying to process Clint's death. He isn't alone; he has his family by his side," Bo reminded.

"But you don't understand..."

"Understand what, honey?" Nora questioned Rachel.

"I love Kevin. I need to get to him now, so I can tell him..."

"There will be time for that soon," Nora promised. "But for now, you'll have to stay with me, Bo, and Matthew. We are all safe here until Bo can get us some help."

Rachel tried to protest once again, but then she stopped, hearing an urgent knock upon the door. "Who could that be?" Bo asked as he quietly withdrew his gun. "Did one of you order a pizza or has somebody found our location?"


	14. Chapter 14

_This chapter was written by Melissa._

 **Chapter Fourteen**

"Why did you want everyone to think that you were dead? Marty, Tea, Blair, Vicki, the kids, they all grieved for you, they all missed you. I overheard a little of that phone call that you were so desperately trying to keep from me. You were worried about what would happen if they found out that you were alive, but you weren't just talking about you, I heard you say we. Who else is faking their death?," Todd asked and then everything suddenly came into focus and he knew who Victor had been speaking with.

"Let it go Todd, the truth can be very dangerous, hurt a lot of people that we both love, so for their sake, let me walk away," Victor warned.

"It was Cole wasn't it? Marty was right, she saw him, just like I'm seeing you. Do you have any idea how much she has suffered, how much Starr has suffered. She's in prison for killing Sonny Corinthos, all because she thought that he had murdered her family. Cole has been alive this whole time and you let my little shorty suffer. I may hate you, but you have my memories, you thought you were me for eight years, so how could you do this to the people that we love?" Todd asked.

"I know that I hurt Marty, that I hurt Starr. I hated knowing that her grief caused her to snap like that. I hate all the pain that Tea, Blair, Vicki, the kids are all going through."

"Then how could you have hurt them this way?" Todd questioned.

"I didn't have any other choice and you would have done the same thing, made the same decisions as I have, cause as much as I hate hurting them, at least they're alive."

"I need the truth Victor and I need all of it now, who are you running from? Who has threatened our family."

"The same assholes that kept you prisoner for eight years and let me take over your life," Victor confessed.

XOXOXO

Bo cautiously opened the door and smiled as he saw his old friend Robert Scorpio carrying a box of Pizza.

"Robert, Anna, I was hoping it was you," Bo said as he let them in.

"I heard what happened between Nora and Clint and I, we had to come and help."

"I'm not sure anyone can help me, I killed Clint, I killed Bo's brother. He hurt me very badly, did sadistic things to me, it was self defense, the only way that I could survive and when the police find me, I'll go to prison."

"You're not going to prison," Anna stated.

"He was an abusive monster, but he was smart, he didn't leave any proof behind that he tortured me. I know how the law works and I know that there is more than enough evidence to convict me for killing Clint," Nora stated.

"That's just the thing, you didn't" Anna began to say.

"Anna, it's top secret," Robert said as he looked at her.

"What's top secret?" Bo asked as he looked to Robert for answers.

"We have to tell them, they are our dearest friends," Anna stated as she grabbed Nora's hand and gave it a squeeze of encouragement.

"You're right, but what we say can not leave this room until the investigation has been completed," Robert stated.

"What investigation?" Bo asked.

"We have been investigating Irene Manning," Robert explained.

"Todd's mother, what does she have to do with Clint?"

"A lot, four years ago she kidnapped Clint and replaced him with Colin Maciver," Anna explained.

"What?" Nora gasped as she shuddered.

"I know it sounds crazy, but Colin had his face reconstructed to look like Clint all so that he could carry out his demented fantasies with Nora. Irene agreed to help him so that he would keep her secret about replacing Todd with Victor."

"So I didn't kill Clint? It was Colin this whole time, I think I'm going to be sick," Nora said as she ran for the bathroom."

"I'll go check on her," Anna informed Bo.

"How do you know any of this?" Bo asked as he took a step backwards. Was it possible that the brother that he loved wasn't a psychotic monster after all.

"Your brother managed to escape Irene's compound and he came to me when he saw the news that Nora was a fugitive for killing him. We have him in a safe house."

"It's true, Clint's alive," Bo said.

"It's true," Clint stated as he entered the room.

"What are you doing here? You were supposed to stay at the safe house," Robert said in exasperation.

"I had to come, I had to talk to my brother. I didn't hurt Nora, I would never do that to her or to you. I know how much you love her, the same way that I love Vicki. I'm sorry that it took me so long to escape, but I need your help to take down that vindictive bitch Irene so that I can return back to Vicki and back to my family and so that you and Nora will be safe," Clint pleaded with Bo.

"Clint," Nora whispered as she and Anna came back and she locked eyes with the man that she thought had hurt her beyond repair, the sadistic monster that enjoyed torturing her, the man that she thought that she had killed. Only it wasn't him, it had been Colin, she knew the truth, but she didn't know how to process it as she looked into the face of her tormenter.


	15. Chapter 15

_This update was written by Sharon._

 **Chapter Fifteen**

"I'm sorry Tea but after the baby was born, you went into cardiac arrest. We almost lost you on the table. The doctor said you developed an amniotic fluid embolism," Blair explains gently.

 _"_ _Oh God,"_ Tea gasped. "This is _serious_ isn't it?"

"You were bleeding a lot Tea. They tried to give you blood and plasma transfusions but nothing was working. They had to do a hysterectomy to stop you from bleeding to death."

"I'm never…I'm never going to be able to have any more children," Tea asks brokenly?

"I'm so sorry Tea. I'm so sorry."

Blair sits down on the bed with her and holds her in her arms when she begins to sob. Blair had never seen Tea so Vulnerable.

++++

Jessica uses her key and enters the apartment she shares with Brody, Cristian a few steps behind her.

"Brody, we need to talk," Jessica says.

"Not even a hello…is that what we've come to?"

Jessica looks at him but can barely look him in the eye. "Brody, please. We owe it to each other to admit that this isn't working."

"Is that why _he's_ here," he asks. "Is he your bodyguard now?"

Cristian steps a little closer but not too close to be noticed by the untrained eye. Jessica can feel fresh tears roll down her cheeks.

"You haven't been attracted to me since your affair with my sister…I tried to be understanding. I thought things would get better. They never did. Every time we tried to get intimate, you could never get an erection. It was not me you wanted Brody. At least be honest."

"I wanted it to be you so badly. I tried so hard to make you happy Jess. It was never enough. I'm sorry."

" _You shouldn't have to_ _try so hard to love someone._ _Love isn't supposed to make you miserable."_

"Is it so terrible to want to get back what we used to have when we didn't have to try at all?"

Jessica reached for his hand and squeezed it. "It's not terrible Brody. It is just not realistic. You and I have been over for a long time. We were just too scared or too stubborn to admit it. The truth is that while you were busy trying to fix what you thought was broken inside you; I was busy falling in love with someone else. I did not mean for it to happen this way but it did and I am not going to lie about it anymore. "

" _Oh My God, that's why he's here_. _He's your lover isn't he?"_

He pulls his hand away as if she slapped him and Jessica looks him straight in the eyes. "I'm not going to apologize for loving him," she states. "I think a part of me has loved him ever since I was a teenager. Yes, I'm in love with him."

"Did you… _did you have sex with him,_ " he yells.  
 _  
"I didn't have sex with him Brody; I made love to him. Do not cheapen it. Don't you dare try to act as if you have not hurt me too?_ We have made mistakes…all of us have...But in all of those mistakes, finding my way back to my soulmate was never one of them. How can it be when we created a child?"

 _"_ _You're pregnant_ … _Oh my God, it all makes perfect sense now. You were sick for so long. You said it was just the flu but it went on for so much longer than the flu. You could not tell me you were pregnant because I would know that you had been with someone else. Is that why you are telling me now…because the cat s out of the bag."_

"I'm telling you because there was a time when I did love you…and I still respect you despite everything. I tried to make it work with you Brody. It was just never going to last because you were not him. Please do not hate me for loving him…I do not hate you for loving my sister. Believe it or not, I want you both to be happy. We had our shot Brody and it was beautiful when we were together but it is over now. We have to stop hurting each other by trying to hold on to something that is already broken. "

He is crying now so she takes his face in her hands and kisses him once more on the lips…not passionately but softly. "I will _always, always_ love you Brody Lovett. You saved my life so many times. You loved me when _I_ could not love me…But It's time to let me fly okay…I'll be okay now. I am whole…And I am in love with a wonderful man. Be happy Brody. If you want my sister than you have my blessing…If not then please be good to yourself…find someone who can give you more than _half_ her heart. _You deserve that Brody. My God do you deserve that._ "

Brody finally looks up at Cristian and smiles. "I should hate you right now but I can see that you really love her. You trust her enough to let her make her own decisions. You did not even interrupt her once. I wish I could have had that kind of faith in her. Be good to her…Or I promise you, I _will_ kick your ass."

"If I hurt her, I'll even _let_ you," he promises and they shake hands. Jessica and Brody hug each other and as they turn to leave, he says "One day when the dust settles and the pain isn't so raw, I hope we can still be friends."

"You can count on it…and Brody, I hope one day you get to be a father. You are _so_ good with children. Bree adores you. Find the right girl and maybe you will finally get to have what Cristian and I have found. I hope you don't close yourself off to the possibility."

"Congratulations Jess. I wish nothing but the best for you and for your child. I will miss you terribly but I do not have the right to hold you back when you don't want to be here."

"I'm sorry…for everything. "

He chances one more look at her as she takes Cristian's hand and walks out the door…and then he sinks to the floor and sobs hysterically. Jessica was right in that they have been over for some time but God how he is grieving for what they could have had before it all went to hell. _Jessica was his salvation…now what did he have?_

++++

Nora stares at Clint, her body unnaturally still. Clint takes a tentative step forward.

"I want to apologize to you Nora. Not just because what was done to you was done with my face but also because we used to be friends. I know how much you suffered because of the man who hurt you."

Bo put a hand on Nora's shoulder to keep her from faltering. "I want to be able to look at you Clint and not see the man who I allowed into my home…into my son's life…into mine."

"This isn't your fault Nora," Clint said. "From what I hear, he is a master manipulator. I understand exactly how you feel. I just wanted to see you and to let you know that none of this is your fault. If you cannot ever look at me again then I understand. I just hope that someday you can look at me and not be afraid."

"Thank you Clint…I believe that you mean that…But you really should have listened to our friends. I would never be able to live with myself if something happened to you for real. "

"We'll have to talk about your ability to follow directions later," Robert said. "For now, there is an officer waiting for you in the squad car. Let's go."

Robert leads Clint out the back door until a uniformed police officer greets him. "I want you to keep a closer eye on him this time. He escaped once. Do not let it happen again. "

He shuts the door and returns to the group. Anna is sitting across from Bo, who is holding Nora close. Matthew and Rachel had retreated to the bedroom when Anna had given Rachel a burner phone to call Kevin. Matthew wanted to let Destiny know he was safe so he went with her. Robert sits on the couch and drapes an arm over Anna's shoulder.

"When's the wedding," Bo asks his old friend Robert.

 _"_ _How in the world,_ " he asks, glancing at Anna.

"Girls talk Scorpio. Come on. Maybe they need something happy to think about," Anna states, as she kisses him softly.

"Valentine's day," He says.

Bo and Nora share a knowing look, not missed by their friends. "Details Anna. I want to know everything. How did he propose?" Nora asks.

"Get used to it Scorpio," Bo says, clapping his old friend on the back. "If it's important to them, they'll remember every detail. Please tell me you at least remembered to get her a ring this time."

" _Of course he did,_ " Anna stated, and Nora reached for her hand to admire it.

"Oh Anna…He knows you well. Simple but elegant. The hearts are a nice touch."

Robert and Anna shared a smoldering look…neither would say that it signified her black stockings with hearts from a certain Valentine's Day more than a decade ago.

"Anyways," Nora interrupted…"The proposal…"

Anna reached for Robert's hand and pulled him to his feet. "What do you say Scorpio. You want to show our friends what a big ole romantic you are…"

"That was for your ears only Luv," he whispers huskily.

"You shouldn't be so embarrassed. Who knows…maybe you can even teach your old friend here a trick or two…"

"Oh he does just fine in the romance department," Nora gushes.

"We'll see about that," Robert says, as he pulls Anna to the front of the room to reenact his proposal.

 _He still responds to competitiveness,_ " Anna thinks to herself as she looks at her future husband and partner. _Check. I still know how to push his buttons. Check._


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

Rachel was on the burner phone, calling Kevin. After a moment, he answered, unsure of who it was who was calling him. He had just left the hospital. Everyone believed that his father was dead.

He let out a heavy sigh, then spoke into the phone. "Hello," he said. His voice was weary as he was exhausted and overwhelmed with so much emotion.

"Kevin, it's me - Rachel. I need to see you... I need to talk to you."

"Did you hear about my dad? He's gone, Rachel. He was shot."

"Yes, Kevin, I am so sorry, but..."

"They say it was your mom ... that she shot him."

"We can talk about that, but I have something VERY important to tell you first. I don't want to tell you this over the phone. Can we meet someplace? Somewhere safe?"

XoooXooo

Alison Perkins drew up a syringe full of clear liquid from an unmarked vial. She stood over little Hope, holding the injection. "What is that you're giving my little girl?" Cole asked with concern.

"Just something for the pain... so the poor little mite doesn't have to suffer from her burn injuries," said Alison.

But before she could inject little Hope, Alison quickly descended upon Cole, pushing the injection deep into his neck. He let out a cry, then his eyes rolled back into his head. He slumped to the floor, unconscious.

Alison stepped over his body while saying, "Well, that takes care of you then."

XoooXooo

"I want to see my baby... my son," Tea said as her tears dried and she was held safely in Blair's arms.

"I will tell the nurse you are ready to see him," Blair said as she gently kissed Tea's soft lips.

"Thank you, Blair... for everything..." Tea whispered.

"I'd do anything for you, Tea. I love you."

Minutes later, the nurse brought in the baby. "He's perfect," Tea said as her emotions overtook her again. "Is he... is he alright?"

"He's doing exceptionally well, despite his early birth," the nurse answered. "He had some trouble breathing at first, but he's a tough little guy."

"Just like his daddy," Tea said as she gazed misty-eyed at her newborn son.

"What are we going to name him?' Blair asked.

XoooXooo

"You have to take me to him. To Cole," Todd insisted.

"I'm not taking you anywhere," Victor refused.

"It doesn't matter. I have someone on the scene. I know where to find Marty's son," Todd revealed. "But I do wish you'd work with me, to bring down our enemies - for the sake of those we both love."

"I don't owe you a damn thing," Victor spat at his twin.

Todd gave his brother one last glare, then hurried off to save the day. After all, he had a promise to keep to Marty.

After he was gone, Victor contemplated his next move.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

 _This update was written by Sharon._

"Do you have any regrets," Cristian asks, as he and Jessica pull up into the hospital parking lot.

"Not one," Jessica admits, as she admires the golden ring on her left hand. "But you know our mothers are going to kill us for eloping."

He kisses her softly on the lips as he wraps an arm around her shoulder. "I know…But maybe we can soften the blow and renew our vows once everything settles down and our baby comes into the world. With everything happening, I just did not want to wait. I wanted to make sure our child has a name."

"I love you Cristian Vega. Nothing is ever going to change that. Would you mind keeping this to ourselves for a little while? At least until after my father's funeral."

"I would do anything for you. Let's go see if your mother needs anything."

++++

Viki was sitting in the sun-room with Kelly, Joey and Renee when Jessica and Cristian arrived.

"I'm so sorry we're late," Jessica stated.

"There's nothing you could have done anyways, "Viki admitted sadly, as she rose to hug her daughter.

"I'm sorry mom. I know that despite everything, you still loved him," Jessica acknowledged.

"The man that I loved died when he started abusing my best friend."

Renee rose and put her arms around Viki. "It is okay to miss him you know? I do. Not the man who died here today but the man he was four years ago…before he lost his mind."

Viki returned her friends smile and admitted that she missed that man too.

"I'm really glad Grandpa Asa isn't here to see who dad turned into," Jessica admitted. "It would break his heart."

"Oh sweetheart," Renee cries and wraps her arms around her granddaughter. No words were needed then. What more could they possibly add to the moment? Asa would have been ashamed of Clint. As much as they missed him, they all knew he would not have survived watching his son hurt a woman he loved like a daughter. _He would have died of a broken heart._

Larry walks into the sun-room just as Renee and Jessica are pulling away from the hug. Viki knows that look. It is the look of someone who is about to pull the rug out from under them.

"What now," Viki asks.

"I'm sorry. We have a problem," he admits.

++++

Rachel tried to sneak away but Robert caught her before she even had her feet out the window. He knew she was desperate to see her boyfriend and he understood that. There was a time when he was young and desperate too. Like Rachel, there was only person who ever made him that desperate.

"I'll take you to meet your boyfriend if you promise you won't try something like this again. Your mother cannot handle something bad happening to you."

"I'm sorry…I just…I need to tell him something very important. It can't wait."

"You're pregnant aren't you?"

Rachel looks at him shell shocked. She was not going to confirm his suspicions before she could talk to Kevin but she did wonder how a man who barely knew her could figure out her secret.

"I pay attention to things. That and…well Anna's pregnant again. I kind of figured it out before she could tell me. "

"Congratulations," she says. "Your fiancé seems like an incredible woman. She must be if she's so close to my mom."

"She could hang the moon as far as I'm concerned."

He pauses as he looks at her. "Anna is the best woman I know. She has lost so many children and suffered so much pain but somehow through all of that…and despite the fact that we are probably too old to be having children…"

"God had other plans," she says.

Robert was not a religious man really but even _he_ had to admit that she was probably right. The amount of second chances they have received to get it right is just not possible without a little help.

"Let's go talk to your boyfriend then.

++++

"You have twenty minutes Rachel," Robert states. "That is all the time I can give you. It is far too dangerous out here this time of night."

"Thank you," she admits, and then takes his flashlight and walks quietly into the gazebo. Kevin embraces her immediately as his fingers skim through her long dark hair.

"I was so worried about you," Kevin admits, as he pulls her into a passionate kiss. She would give anything to be able to stay with him for a lifetime but right now, there is not time.

"Kevin we don't have time to waste. I came because I wanted to tell you that I am pregnant. You are going to be a father again Kevin Buchanan. "

"Oh Rachel," he cries. "You have just made me the happiest man in the world. Will you marry me?"

"When we have time for you to think of a real proposal, I will consider it," she quips.

"You are your mother's daughter," he admits.

"Damn right I am. Please Kevin. You have to be patient. It is not safe for us to be together right now. "

"Just tell me that you are taking care of yourself. I cannot lose another person I love."

"I'm sorry about your dad Kevin," she states, knowing that she cannot tell Kevin the truth. It destroys her having to lie to him but she would never forgive herself if she put her family in even more danger. "I love you…I promise you that I will take care of myself and our child…you just have to promise to do the same."

"I will," he agrees, as he buries his face in her hair and kisses it. "I love you so much Rachel."

"I love you too Kevin. I promise you that when it is safe, I will return to you. For now, I can only give you this. Be Safe Kevin. Know that we love you."

She kisses him once more with passion and Kevin whispers "You too, "as she walks away. It is only when she is gone that he realizes she gave him her first sonogram.

++++

Nora holds Anna's hair back as she throws up into the toilet. Bo just watches them in wonder. He has known Robert for longer than he can remember and even then, he was in love with Anna. Watching her with the woman he loves gives him hope that maybe someday they can have that.

"You and Robert are expecting a baby aren't you," Nora asks.

"Was it my glorious hacking that gave it away," Anna quips.

"I'm happy for you Anna. I know how much you have wanted another child. "

"I've lost so many children Nora; I'm almost afraid to hope."

"I know…But you deserve this. If anyone knows what it's like to find your way back to everything that matter's, it's me."

"You really love him don't you?"

"I always have."

"I know the feeling. "

"Thank you for risking so much for me Anna; I'm surprised Robert is letting you out of his sight."

"Oh trust me; he tries not to. Not that I mind."

Nora hugs Anna tightly and smiles. Anna looks up at her, tears in her eyes.

"I love you Nora. Will you be my baby's godmother?"

"I would be honored. And for the record, I love you too."

They walk back into the living room just as Robert and Rachel return. When Rachel retreats to her bedroom, it is just Bo, Nora, Anna and Robert sitting alone. "I asked Nora to be our baby's godmother," Anna admits.

"Then that means it's my turn," he says as he turns to Bo. "I've known you a long time Buchanan. I Trust you. Would you be my baby's godfather?"

"I would be honored," he states as he shakes Robert's hand. A few minutes pass before Bo clears his throat. Robert passes him the bag he picked up, on his outing.

"What's going on," Nora asks? Anna's face lights up. She saw this coming.

When Nora looks at Bo again, he is on one knee holding out a diamond engagement ring. Her eyes fill with tears.

"Nora Hanen, I love you. I have loved you for so long that I cannot even remember what it was like before you. We have been through some horrible things in the past but at the end of the day all that really matters is that you are the one who I want to wake up to in the morning and the one I want to fall asleep with at night. You already mean everything to me. Will you marry me again?"

"I will with all my heart," she says, as he slips the ring on her finger. She has tears in her eyes when she embraces him and they kiss.

"Not bad Buchanan," Robert teases as he shakes his hand.

"Let me see the ring," Anna gushes. A few minutes pass before Anna turns to Robert and smiles. "You know what would be perfect? If we had a double wedding. You and me, and our oldest friends. What could be better than that?"

"For you, I would do anything. What do you say…you want to get married on Valentine's Day with us?"


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter** **Eighteen**

 _This chapter was written by Melissa._

Layla arrived at Rodi's, it had been a long, strange day. She had experienced so many different emotions within the last twenty-four hours. She had been heartbroken when she learned that Cristian had betrayed her with Jessica. She had gone to see her sister, to find solace, someone to listen to her and she had received a miracle that she didn't think was possible. Van was awake, the doctor had examined her and although she was weak, her muscles atrophied, the doctor believed that she would make a full recovery. Layla felt overwhelmed by the happiness and relief that she felt by her sister's recovery conflicting with the pain and loss of losing Cristian.

She stopped by Rodi's for a drink, something to help her wind down after a long day. She walked in and saw Brody sitting at the bar, downing a shot of Vodka. She took one look at his face and knew that he knew about Jessica and Cris.

"Rough day," she said as she sat next to him.

"You know?" He asked as he pushed a shot glass towards her.

"Yes, I know all about Jessica and Cristian," she said as she downed the shot glass. "In truth, I think a part of me always knew that he wasn't over her, that they would find their way back to one another, I just didn't want to admit it to myself," she admitted as she grabbed another one of the lined up shot glasses and drank it.

"Me either, Jessica and I haven't been happy for a long time. I think a part of me always knew that she never stopped loving Cristian. Jessica and I we found each other when we were both broken and then she healed, but afterwards, we no longer fit. I tried to change, pretended to be happy, to be better, be what she wanted me to be. She tried to change and be what I needed, but it was just too hard, too much pressure. I gave up, I stopped trying, I slept with Natalie, I left her alone and she turned to Cristian. He could make her happy, when I couldn't. He could give her a child when I couldn't. I want to be happy that she was able to find her happiness, but I can't pretend any more. I don't know where to find happiness. I don't know what I want, there's only misery. Maybe that's why we couldn't make it work, she faced her demons and healed herself, I didn't."

"That's not true. You're just a little lost and sad right now and so am I."

"I don't know who I am," Brody whispered as he took another drink. "Jessica said that she hoped I would find happiness even if it was with Natalie, but she didn't make me happy either. I slept with her as a distraction, a way to stop feeling like such a failure. I slept with Natalie, because a part of me wanted Jessica to be as broken as I was so that we would fit together again, how sick is that? I'm not a good person Layla and you should stay far away from me," Brody said as he laid money down on the table and stumbled out to the alley.

Layla thought about just letting him go, perhaps she was the last person that he needed to see, a reminder of what Jessica had done. It was possible that he needed space, but she had a nagging feeling that she would regret it if she didn't go after him.

She walked out to the alley and saw him staring at his gun. She knew that look in his eyes, he was depressed, contemplating suicide.

"What are you doing?"

"Go away Layla, you shouldn't have to watch this. You don't deserve to have that image haunting you."

"Then put the gun away and spare me, but I'm not walking away, so you can either take the coward's way out or fight to find out who you are, but either way I'm not leaving you."

"Have you ever seen anyone die? I have, lot's of my friends died in my arms. Their faces still haunt me. Please walk away Layla, I don't want to haunt you, the way that they haunt me."

"Then don't," she said as she placed her hand over his hand as they held the gun together.

"I'm so tired, I'm just so tired," Brody whispered.

"I know, I know that you think things are hopeless right now and that you've lost hope, but I believe in miracles. My sister woke up after ten long years, she's going to make a full recovery when all the odds were against her, and I know that you are strong enough to battle your demons and win."

"I'm not strong enough to do this on my own."

"You're not alone, I'm with you and I'm not leaving," she promised him.

He released his hold of the gun and let her take it away from him. She took out the bullets and threw them towards the dumpster.

"What now?" He asked as he looked at her.

"Now, I take you to the hospital where you can begin to heal, for real this time," she said as she took his hand in hers.

XOXOXO

Victor's phone beeped alerting him to a new text message. He gasped as he read her words: "Bring me the disc or Cole and Hope will suffer the deadly consequences. You have twenty four hours, don't keep me waiting, I want my sons. - Irene." She had posted pictures of Cole and Hope tied up and passed out. Alison was in the photos, looking like a deranged nurse, pointing a gun at the people that he had worked so hard to hide and protect.

As much as he hated the idea, Todd had been right, they needed to work together to take down their enemies before there was any other pain.

"Todd wait up," Victor called out as he ran after his brother.

"Changed your mind already?" Todd asked.

"No, but I don't have another choice and either do you," Victor explained as he handed the phone to Todd.

"Do you know what disk she is talking about? Is it the same information that she spent eight long years torturing me for? Did you have it this whole time?" Todd asked.

"There is no disk, no information and there never was. After you shot me, she kidnapped me with Alison's help. While I was there, I discovered that she's mentally ill and been that way for years. I discovered that the WSB had no other choice but to let her go after she was diagnosed with schizophrenia. She was committed to a hospital when I was very young and she was getting help but then a man by the name of Faison broke her out and recruited her for the DVX. He spent years warping her mind, keeping her from the medication that she needed and convincing her that her delusions were reality. He helped her to get her hands on a mind mapping technique that some doctor named Andre Maddox was working on. We were the guinea pigs to test out the experimental procedure to make sure that it would work before Faison used it on the real targets. She is convinced that you and I are not her real sons, that we are aliens from outer space and that we have a disk of information about where to locate her missing babies. One of her many voices in her head told her that Hope was another child of hers that was stolen, so she set up an accident to kill Cole and Starr so that she could have Hope. When I learned what she was up to, I had to try to stop it, only I was too late. Starr, Cole and Hope had been in an accident. When I got there, the car was on fire. Starr was nowhere in sight. Cole and Hope has been thrown from the car when it exploded. I found them, but they weren't alone. I paid off the man that was supposed to kidnap Hope to lie to Irene and tell her that Cole and Hope had died. I faked their death to keep them safe, to keep our whole family safe until Irene and Faison could be neutralized. Now our demented mother has Cole and Hope and she's bargaining with her lives for a disk that doesn't exist," Victor explained.

"Well, we will just have to give our mother what she wants," Todd stated.

"How are we going to do that?" Victor asked.

"I have a plan," Todd stated.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen**

 _This update was written by Melissa._

He was nervous as he knocked on the door, hoping that nothing would go wrong with the plan.

"Victor, so good to see you again," Alison said as she opened up the door.

"I can't say the same, where's Irene?" Victor asked.

"I'm right here," Irene stated as she entered the room.

"Where is Cole and Hope?" Victor demanded as he pushed his way into the house.

"Where is the disk?" Irene asked.

"Right here, but you can't have it until I see Hope and Cole," Victor bargained.

"Alison, make yourself useful and bring in Cole and Hope," Irene stated.

Alison left the room but returned a few minutes later with Cole and Hope. Their hands were tied behind their backs and they had gags in their mouth, but they were alive.

"Here they are, I thought Hope was my daughter, but agent Smith was misinformed, isn't that right Agent Smith?" Irene asked as she turned to talk to someone that only she could see and hear.

"It's a fair trade Faison, I haven't seen my son's in years and I miss them. What would I do with Hope and her daddy?" Irene asked.

Victor hoped that she would go through with the trade and that her delusions wouldn't cause a problem as he watched with her argue with herself. She thought that she was talking to Faison, but he had been dead for a year.

"Torturing them would be fun and you're right, Cole would make for an interesting love slave, but my sons need me more. They must be miserable, spending years in isolation while these aliens took their place," she said as she turned to glare at Victor.

"I don't have all day Irene, if you want this disk with your son's locations then you will give me what I want?" Victor stated impatiently.

"I want to see the disk to make sure it really has my son's locations before we make the trade."

"Fair enough," Victor said as he handed over the disk.

Irene took the disk from him and walked over to the DVD player and inserted it as she turned on the T.V.

Victor closed his eyes and covered his ears as the image on the screen came up.

XOXOXO

"She's playing the disk now, is it working," Todd asked as he watched the monitor from the surveillance van. The camera that Victor wore had shown them everything.

"It's working," Robert stated as he, Anna, and Bo grabbed their guns leaving Nora with Todd.

"I can't believe that you were right and that Cole and Hope are alive," Nora said as she looked at the man that she had helped raise on the monitor.

"He's alive, Marty is going to be so happy to see him," Todd said as he thought about what she would owe him.

"I can't believe that you called Bo and didn't go off on your own and make things worse, the way that you usually do," Nora stated.

"I may hate Irene for the damage that she's inflicted, but she's my mom and she's sick. She needs help, and I knew that she would never get that unless I handled things the right way," Todd stated.

XOXOXO

Robert, Anna, and Bo rushed into the house wearing protective glasses and headphones. Alison and Irene were completely hypnotized by the images and sound on the screen and were unaware of their presence. Bo taped Victor on the shoulder to alert him to his presence. He guided him to the door.

"Open your eyes and head to the van, I will be right out with Cole and Hope while Robert and Anna secure the prisoners," Bo stated.

"Thanks Bo," Victor said as he headed out of the house.

Bo went back inside and took Hope out to the van and then went inside for Cole. Robert and Anna had shut off the DVD after they had placed handcuffs around Irene and Alison.

"What happened? Where are my son's? What did you do to me Anna?" Irene cried out as she came to her senses and realized that she had been taken into custody by the girl that she had trained with all those years ago.

"Your son's are outside. It's over Irene," Anna stated.

"Those aren't my son's, Faison told me that they are imposters that came here to scramble my brains and he was right, they tricked me."

"Faison was a liar that used you for his own twisted purposes, but he's dead and he can't play his mind games anymore," Anna explained.

"He's not dead, he's here and he's going to make you and Robert pay. You will never get away with this," Irene cried out as they escorted her and Alison to the van.

"Where are you taking them?" Todd asked as he looked at his mom.

"Alison is going to prison and Irene is going to ShadyBrook to be evaluated," Anna explained.

"I can't believe that this is finally over. I want to see Starr," Cole said as he hugged his little girl.

XOXOXO

Marty had been released from the hospital. She had just gotten home and was about to make something to eat when there was a knock on the door.

She gasped as she opened the door and saw Todd, and Cole standing there.

"Cole, I knew that I saw you. I knew that you were alive," Marty whispered as tears came to her eyes.

"It's me mom, I'm sorry that I had to let you believe that I was dead," Cole stated as Marty pulled him into a hug.

"I'll take a walk and give you some time alone," Todd said and then walked away.

"Hope, is she alive?" Marty asked.

"Yes, but she was badly burned. Victor took her to the hospital so that she could get checked out. I need to go and be with her, but I knew that I needed to come and see you first."

"Victor, he...he's alive?" Marty whispered as she placed her hand on her stomach. The mere mention of his name had caused her little one to start kicking.

"Yeah, he saved Hope and me after the accident."

"Why didn't he tell me that you were alive? Why didn't you?" Marty asked.

"He couldn't, we couldn't. There were some really bad people that had caused the accident. We had to let them believe that we were dead. I had to keep my little girl safe and keep you safe from Todd and Victor's mother."

"Irene?" Marty asked.

"Yes, she's been captured now, it's all over with. I've been trying to call Starr, but she's not answering. Do you know where she is?" Cole asked.

"Victor and Todd didn't tell you?"

"No, tell me what? Where is she?" Cole asked.

"She's in Statesville. She thought that Sonny Corinthos caused your accident and she shot him.

"I...I have to go and see her," Cole stated as he walked out of the house.

XOXOXO

"Where did Cole go?" Todd asked as he returned to find Marty sitting on the front porch.

"I had to tell him about Starr," Marty explained.

"My little girl is going to be so relieved to find out that they are alive," Todd stated.

"Yes, thank you for listening to me and finding him." Marty stated.

"When you asked me to find him for you, do you remember what I said to you?" Todd asked.

"You said that I would owe you big time. What do you want Todd?" Marty asked. She was glad that she had been reunited with her son, even if it meant that the devil was here to collect.  
"I want you to marry me," Todd stated as he sat down next to her.

"What?" Marty gasped. "I...we...being together...I can't," Marty stuttered as her breathing began to accelerate as a panic attack began.

"Shhhh, take a couple of deep breaths and let me explain," he said to her, hoping that she would calm down enough to listen to him.

"I'm listening," she said after taking a couple of deep breaths and her breathing began to return to normal.

"I know that you are panicking at the thought of us being intimate as husband and wife, but I don't want you to worry about that. I promised you once that I would never force anything on you ever again and I meant it. I'll never touch you unless you ask me to. I just want you to be my wife, even if it's in name only," Todd explained.

"Why? What's the point?" Marty asked.

"Because I love you and I want your forgiveness."

"Todd, I forgave you years ago," Marty whispered.

"I know that you think you have, but you haven't not fully anyways. We've learned to co-exist, but you're still cautious around me. You've put up walls to keep me from getting too close, and if it was just about me, I could live with that because it's what I deserve, but it's not. I've seen you Marty and the only ones that you let close to you are assholes like John that you know can never hurt you because there was never any real love anyway."

"That's not true, I loved Patrick, we were married and I was happy with him," Marty stated defensively.

"Yes, I know that you loved Patrick, but you kept parts of yourself hidden, even from him and after he died, those walls of yours wouldn't let love in."

"I loved Victor, I'm having his child," Marty retorted.

"You had a one night stand with Victor and then you left him to return to John. I know that you believe that you loved Victor and maybe you did, but you don't even know him, hell, he doesn't even know himself. He had my memories implanted in him and took over my life. Can you honestly tell me that you didn't love him because he reminded you of me?"

"What do you expect me to say?"

"You don't have to say anything. I know that you're not ready to admit that you still love me, even if we both know it's the truth. I know that we can't have a full meaningful relationship unless you fully forgive me and you don't, not yet anyways. I brought Cole back to you and in exchange, I want you to give me a year to earn that forgiveness. Marry me, spend time with me, learn to trust me again and hopefully I can convince you that you're safe with me and that love doesn't always mean pain. Can you give me that? Can you agree to be my wife for a year?"

"Aren't you already married to Tea?"

"She and I were annulled as of this morning, but that's not an answer. Will you keep your end of the bargain? Will you be my wife? Will you give us another chance?" Todd asked again as he brought the ring out of his pocket and held it out towards her.

"I must be crazy. Yes, I'll marry you, I can't promise that anything will change in a year, but I'll give us a chance," Marty whispered as she took the ring.

"That's all I wanted," Todd said as he smiled.

"I want my own room," Marty added.

"Whatever you want babe," Todd promised as he smiled at her.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty**

 _This update was written by Melissa._

Cole anxiously sat in the visitor's room as he waited for the guards to escort Starr out. He watched as the pain in her face turn into confusion and then slowly to hope as she came into the room.

"I...I...I don't understand. How can this be? They told me that you and Hope were dead," she cried out as she sat across from them.

"We were thrown from the vehicle, Victor found us and took us some place safe."

"My little girl is alive? Why didn't he tell me? Why didn't you tell me?" Starr accused.

"We needed to fake our deaths. Irene Manning caused that accident, we needed her to believe that she had been successful. I didn't know that you were in here. Victor never told me, if I had known, I would have found some way to see you."

"Irene Manning? Then it wasn't Sonny? I shot him, I shot an innocent man," Starr whispered as the full weight of what she had done hit her.

"It's not your fault. You didn't know, you were grieving, and besides that Sonny's okay. It was just a shoulder wound."

"Yeah, thank god I didn't kill him, but I could have. You should have found a way to let me know that you and Hope survived," Starr said.

"How much longer do you have in here?" Cole asked.

"I can be out in four months with good behavior," Starr stated.

"I'll come and visit you all the time and before you know it, you'll be with me and my little girl and we can get married like we planned before the accident," Cole said wanting to give her something to look forward to.

"I would like that," Starr whispered.

XOXOXO

"What is it Larry? What's the problem?" Vicki asked.

"I just got the medical examiner's report and there is no doubt about it, he's not Clint, he is or was Collin MacIver," Larry explained.

"That can't be possible. I identified him after he was shot, it was Clint," Vicki said as a tear streamed down her face.

"I know it sounds crazy, and I didn't believe it either, but the dental records didn't match, so I ran a DNA test and ran it to see if it matched anyone in our database and it matched Colin," Larry explained.

"It's true, it's all true," Vicki heard him say. A voice she would recognize anywhere, but one that she didn't ever think she would hear again.

"Dad," she heard Jessica whisper as she turned around and saw Clint for herself.

"Clint," Vicki cried out.  
"It's me, I was abducted and replaced by Colin MacIver four years ago. He's the one that did those awful things to Nora, he's the one that she shot. Four years I've tried so hard to get back to my family, to get back to you. I love you Vicki and that love that I have for you and our family was the only thing that kept me going most days."

"Oh Clint," Vicki cried out as she ran into his arms and kissed him.

XOXOXO

"I want to name him Victor after his father," Tea said.

"I like that name," Blair whispered as she wrapped her arms around Tea.

"I like that name as well," they heard him say.

They turned around to see Victor standing in the doorway.

"I...I don't understand. You died in my arms, we had a funeral," Tea gasped.

"You were mistaken. Todd shot me, but I didn't die. Is that my son?" Victor asked as he looked at the boy.

"Where have you been this whole time? Do you know how much Tea grieved for you? How could you put her, or any of us through that?" Blair demanded.

"After Todd shot me, my mother kidnapped me and filled the casket with rocks. It's a long story, but I had to stay away and let you believe that I, Cole and Hope were dead in order to keep you safe," Victor explained.

"Cole and Hope are alive and you didn't say anything?" Blair asked.

"I couldn't, but I'm here now. Aren't you happy to see me Blair, or are you worried that I will come between you and my wife?" He asked.

"You know?" Tea whispered.

"I was in the hospital after your accident, and the two of you looked close."

"We are close. When I thought that you had died, my world fell apart. She was there to help me and I fell in love with her."

"Then you should be with her."

"You're not mad or jealous? You don't want me back?" Tea asked.

"I wouldn't want to come in the way of true love, besides, if I'm to be honest I never loved you the way that I loved her. We shouldn't go back to pretending, it's not fair to anyone."

"It's Marty, isn't it? You've never stopped loving her," Tea accused.

"I'll never understand yours or Todd's obsession with that woman," Blair remarked.

"You don't have to understand it. I want partial custody of little Victor and we can divorce so that you'll be free to be with Blair. I'll have my lawyer contact you when she's ready to return back to work."

"I thought that I was your lawyer," Tea stated.

"You were a fill in while Evangeline was sleeping, kind of like you and Blair were fill in's for Marty, but things change. Van is awake now and I don't need you for anything anymore," Victor stated as he smirked.

"You're a bastard," Blair said as she slapped him across the face.

"Just let him go Blair, he's not worth it, he never was," Tea stated as Victor walked away.

XOXOXO

John sighed as he pulled up to Marty's place. It killed him, having to leave Natalie after all the kinky sex that they had shared. He thought fondly to the night before where a waitress had accidentally interrupted him and Natalie before they had found their orgasmic release. Natalie had always understood him and his needs and she had explained that the place had been closed due to a private party and invited the sexy, young waitress to stay and play with them. Marty wouldn't have understood, she was much too proper and classy for his lifestyle. John knew that it was time to say goodbye to that chapter in his life, but perhaps, the visit wouldn't be a complete waste and he and Marty could say goodbye in a more intimate way.

He sighed and then walked up to the door and knocked.

"John, thank you for coming by, I wanted to return this to you," she said as she held the ring out to him.

"Thank you," he said as he took the ring and entered her house.

"I'm sorry that I lied to you about the baby. I just...I didn't know what else to do," Marty whispered.

"I know, I'm sorry that seeing Natalie and I together caused you to have a miscarriage. I never wanted to hurt you. I do care about you."

"I care about you too John, but we would never have worked out when we didn't love one another. Your heart was always with Natalie and mine was never available. I also need to tell you that I will be marrying Todd in a week."

"Todd, I don't like it, he's hurt you so much."

"That was in the past."

"Just be careful. We might not have loved one another, but I will always care about you and we were always good in bed. I'm going to miss that part, we could share one last time together for old times sake," John stated.

"That's not a good idea John, but we'll always be friends," Marty said as she kissed him on the cheek and hugged him.

"Friends...I like the sound of that. I hope that you can find someone to love you the way that you deserve," John whispered in her ear before letting her go.

XOXOXO

Victor showed up at Marty's just as John was leaving. He hoped that Marty had finally let that ass go so that they could be together.

"Victor, come on in, we have a lot to talk about," Marty said as she held the door open to see him.

"You don't look surprised to see me alive Marty," Victor stated.

"I saw Cole and Todd earlier. I know that you kept my son from me, let me believe that he was dead," Marty said as she slapped him across the face.

"It wasn't like that," Victor stammered as he raised his hand to his stinging cheek.

"I don't know why I'm surprised, it's right up your alley, only last time, I was the one that everyone believed was dead." Marty stated.

"I'm sorry, I was trying to keep you safe."

"I know, but you should have told me. It was bad enough when I thought that you had died, but to lose Cole and Hope like that, it was too much to bare. The grief it was all consuming," she whispered as the tears were finally released.

"I'm sorry I never meant to hurt you, I love you," Victor said as he ran his finger across her cheek to wipe the tears away.

"You don't love me."

"I do and I know that you love me. We conceived this baby in love," he said as he lowered his hand down to her stomach. "I'm the father, aren't I?"

"Yes, he was conceived the night that you comforted me over John."

"The night that we made love," he corrected her. "It was love Marty. I've never loved anyone the way that I love you. I'm back now and you can leave John, we can be married and raise our son together," Victor proposed.

"No, we can't."

"John can't make you happy. He will always be an unfaithful cad, it's in his nature."

"I'm not going to be with John, but I can't be with you either, I'm marrying Todd," Marty whispered.

"That son-of-a-bitch," Victor swore as he turned away from Marty and punched the wall.

"I'm sorry Victor, but I have to marry him."

"Is he threatening you or black-mailing you in some way?"

"No, I owed him for saving Cole, but it's more than that. He knows me better than anyone else and he knows that I've been trying to keep love out. I agreed to marry him, because this is my chance to finally heal, to rise up from the ashes, I have to play this out and see if I can truly forgive him."

"You're making a mistake, he was the one that raped you. These scars that you have are because of him and the only reason that you want to rise from the ashes is because he burned you down. Why would you give him a chance to burn you all over again?"

"It's a chance that I have to take, I've been in limbo for far to long. It's no way to live, pushing everyone away, never feeling love."

"That's not true, you did love me."

"Yes I loved you, but I thought you were him for so long, and even now you remind me of him. The truth is that I don't know who Victor Lord jr. is and either do you. You don't have any memories of your own, they are all Todd's, and if you are honest, the only reason that you love me so much is because Todd does," Marty pointed out.

"Possibly, but it's still how I feel. I'll always be here for you Marty, I'll always love you. It's been the only constant in my life. When things don't work out with my brother, then I will be here waiting for you to return to me."

"If you love me, then let me go. Don't wait for me, move on with your life. Take this time and search for your missing memories. Find out who you are, separate from Todd. We will always be connected because of this child, but I can't promise you anything else and you shouldn't wait."

"I should go. I have some thinking to do. Will you let me see the baby?"

"Of course Victor, I would never keep him from you."

"Goodbye Marty Saybrooke," Victor said as he pulled her into a passionate embrace and then left before his heart could shatter anymore then it already had.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty-One**

 _This chapter was written by Melissa._

Evangeline looked at Victor, sleeping in the chair next to her bed. It had been a week since he had shown up, devastated that Marty was marrying Todd. He had told her how his memories were stolen from him and he no longer knew who he was. Evangeline could relate to that, she had spent a decade asleep and although she knew who she was, everything and everyone around her had changed and moved on. She knew that today would be a rough day for her friend and she was determined to see him through it.

"What do you think you are doing?" Victor asked as he opened his eyes and saw Evangeline struggling to sit up in a seated position.

"I am getting out of bed," she said as she used all her focus to stand up.

Victor climbed out of the recliner and was at her side just as her legs began to buckle underneath her.

"Careful," he said as he supported her just in time.

"Thank you," she said. "Will you help me get changed?"

"Changed for what?" He asked.

"You're still going to the wedding, right?" She asked.

"Yes, Marty might change her mind."

"And if she doesn't?" Evangeline asked.

"Then I'll have closure, either way, I need to be there, but that still doesn't explain me needing to help you change."

"Well, I can hardly show up at the wedding, in my hospital gown," Evangeline stated.

"You're going with me as my date?" He asked her.

"Well, somebody needs to keep you out of trouble," she said as she winked at him.

"Thanks Van, you're the best friend, I've ever had." He said as he hugged her.

XOXOXO

"It's not too late to change your mind. I'll even help you make a run for it," Nora said as she applied the finishing touches to Marty's hair.

"I'm not going to change my mind. I know that you don't agree with my decision, but I'm really glad that you agreed to be my bridesmaid anyways.

"That's what friends are for and I just want you to be happy."

"Thank you," Marty said as she hugged her friend.

"How is Todd?" Marty asked as Vicki returned after checking on the groom.

"He says that he is fine, but I think that he is nervous that you'll change your mind. He sent me up here to make sure that Nora wasn't poisoning you against him. His words, not mine," Vicki said as she looked at Nora.

"I'm not going to change my mind, I think I'm ready. How do I look?" She asked her friends.

"You look beautiful and happier than I've seen you in a long time," Vicki and Nora agreed.

XOXOXO

Evangeline and Victor walked hand in hand into the church.

"What are you doing here?" Todd snarled as he stopped pacing.

"I came to see Marty make the biggest mistake of her life," Victor retorted as he smirked.

"You better not ruin this day for her," Todd warned.

"I've said everything that I need to say to her, but there's one thing that I need to say to you."

"What's that?" Todd asked.

"If you hurt her in any way, then I'll kill you, brother or not," Victor threatened.

"Victor, let's just take our seats," Evangeline stated.

"I'm not going to hurt her and we both know it. You have my memories, my feelings, you know me better than anyone else."

"So, what's your point?"

"My Point is that you, more than anyone else, knows exactly how much I love her and how much I hate myself for what I did. Can you honestly stand there and tell me that I would ever hurt her again?"

"I know how much you love her, but I also know that she presses buttons inside of you that shouldn't be pressed. Honestly, it's unlikely that you'll hurt her, but not impossible, so I have to let you know that I'm watching and you won't get away with hurting her again," Victor stated as he took his seat with Evangeline.

XOXOXO

Todd could feel the beads of sweat gathering as the wedding march began to play and then he saw Vicki who smiled at him, followed by Nora who glared at him. Then Cole, which had come as a surprise when he had agreed to give his mother away. Finally, his eyes rested on Marty and all the noise became silent as he became transfixed by her beauty. She had always been able to calm the storm that raged in him and today was no different. He was no longer nervous, or anxious, all the fear that she would run away was just gone.

She looked beautiful and happy, more radiant then she had ever looked in her long white dress. Her hair was pinned up just the way that he had liked it.

He looked at her for permission before taking her hand and she briefly nodded as her eyes rested on his.  
They said their vows to one another and promised to love and to honor each other for the rest of their lives.

"With these words, I now pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss the bride," Andrew stated.

Suddenly Marty cried out in pain as a puddle of water was suddenly getting his shoes wet.

"What happened? Are you okay?" He asked his new bride.

"My water just broke. I'm in labor," she stated. 


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

 _This chapter was written by Melissa._

 ** _(Four Months Later...Valentine's Day)_**

Todd was awoken by the painful sounds of her screaming. He jumped out of bed and ran down the hall to her room.

He burst through the door to find her sitting up in bed, gasping for air. Her hair was damp from the perspiration on her face and her body shook with emotion as she sobbed. "Noah," she whispered over and over again.

It broke his heart to see her like this, but there was nothing that he could do to take the pain away from her, nothing that he could say that would bring back her little boy.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Todd asked as he sat by her side.

"It was just another nightmare about losing Noah. He was so tiny and here so briefly. Do you think that he knew that I loved him?" She asked.

"He knew and he loved you too. It's why he fought with everything that he had to stay with us for those wonderful five days."

"He was my miracle baby and Victoria, my surprise."

"We were all surprised by Victoria," Todd said remembering when the doctor had told them that there was another baby coming after Noah had been born. Marty had been pregnant with twins, but sadly the first baby was too tiny to survive for very long.

"I'll feel better once I hold her. Where is she? Where's my little girl?" Marty asked as she got out of bed and went to the empty bassinet.

"I'm sorry Marty, but she's not here. She's with Victor and Evangeline, remember?"

"That's right, he said that he would bring them to the wedding."

"We don't have to go if you're not up to it. I'm sure Nora and Anna will understand," Todd said.

"You're right, they would, but I need to go. It will be good to be around my friends and family again. I'll get up and get ready in a little bitt, until then will you, will you just hold me? I think that will help me feel better," Marty whispered.

"I'll hold you for as long as you need," Todd said as he wrapped his arms around her.

"I love you Todd," she said as she kissed him.

"I love you too Marty," he whispered after the kiss and then he kissed her back. It hadn't been said but he could feel it in the kisses, she had fully forgiven him for their painful past and they would find a way to heal from the tragedy of losing Noah.

XOXOXO

Brody was nervous as he walked out of St. Ann's. The nightmares had finally stopped and he felt like he was recovered, but that's what he had felt last time, only it was just a lie. His nervousness dissipated as soon as he saw Layla waiting for him. She had been his guardian angel and he truly believed that he would have taken his own life if she hadn't have come out to the alleyway to check on him,

"What are you doing here?" Brody asked as he approached her.

"Now, what kind of friend would I be, if I wasn't here to help you celebrate being released from the hospital?" Layla asked.

"Any ideas on how we should celebrate?" He asked her. She was wearing a fancy dress and her hair was all pinned up, and she held, what looked to be a tux in her hand for him.

"It just so happens that today Nora is marrying Bo and Anna is marrying Robert and I need a date for their wedding. Please don't make me dance alone," she pleaded with him as she held out the Tux towards him.

"I would never dream of it," he said as he took the Tux and then her waiting hand. When his fingers interlocked with his, it was like a sign that he would be okay. He realized that he was truly happy when he was with Layla, It wasn't a facade, but it was real, and he was determined to hold on to her for as long as possible.

XOXOXO

"Come back to bed, I'm horny," John cried out.

"You're always horny and we have a wedding that we need to get to," Natalie said as she tried to resist John's charm as she climbed out of bed.

"The wedding isn't for another hour, I can be fast and I can do that thing with my tongue that you like," John continued to plead as he pulled Natalie back down to him and began to massage her perky breasts in her hands.

"You better be fast," Natalie said and then kissed him as she gave in to her needs.

"Anything you want," he said as he rolled her under him and inserted himself into her as he licked and sucked on her nipples.

"That's the spot," Natalie cried out.

John didn't say anything but he convulsed in agreement that the perfect spot had been found.

"Now, I'm really getting up and getting dressed and so should you, you're the best man after all," Natalie reminded him.

"I'm going, I'm going," John said as he headed to the shower.

XOXOXO

Starr had just been released from prison. She returned home and laid eyes on her daughter. Despite the burn marks, Hope was still the most beautiful little girl that she had ever seen. "Hope, my precious Hope," Starr said as she ran and scooped her little girl in her arms.

"Bo and Nora are getting married today, do you want to go or just stay here?" Cole asked as he wrapped his arms around his girl's.

"I want to go, I want to see my family and friends and I want to celebrate being home with my family," Starr stated as she kissed Cole.

XOXOXO

"We have a little bit of time before the wedding starts, do you mind if we stop somewhere?" Victor asked as he looked at Evangeline.

"You want to visit your son," Evangeline guessed as they approached the Saybrooke mausoleum.

"I saw a little teddy bear at the store when I was buying Victoria her dress for today and I couldn't resist. It shouldn't take long," he said.

"Take all the time that you need, I can stay here with Victoria if you would like," Evangeline offered.

"Thanks Van, I won't be long," he promised as he leaned over and kissed her cheek.

He grabbed Teddy and then headed to the mausoleum.

 _There's nothing else that you can do for him?" Victor asked with desperation as he stared at his little boy in the incubator."_

 _"I'm sorry, but every breath that he struggles to take is putting strain on his heart. He should take his last breaths within the hour," the doctor predicted._

 _"You said that five days ago, and he's still here fighting to be with us."_

 _"He's a fighter, there's no doubt about that, perhaps I am wrong. Would you and his mother like to hold him, sometimes skin on skin contact helps."_

 _"Marty can hold him," Victor said as he squeezed her hand. As much as he wanted to hold his son, she needed it more._

 _"Are you sure Victor?" She asked._

 _"I'm positive, but I would like to hold you while you hold him," Victor stated as he looked to Todd to gauge his reaction._

 _"Marty can use all the support that she needs, I'll go look in on Victoria and give you two some time with your son," Todd said as he headed for the exit._

 _"Thank you Todd," Marty whispered as a tear slid down her cheek._

 _Victor sat on the couch and then Marty sat next to him, letting him embrace her while the doctor placed baby Noah in her arms. She slid her hospital top down a bit and held Noah against her chest where he rested his cheek against her heart._

 _Victor stroked his cheek with his finger as he continued to struggle for every breath. He was so tiny, just two pounds, his sister was five pounds, the doctor had said that she had absorbed most of the nutrition. Victor wondered if his son had known that only one would survive and he gave up what he needed to help her._

 _"He's fighting so hard, we have to love him enough to make it okay for him to let go," Marty whispered as she sobbed._

 _"I know," Victor said as he wrapped his arms around them tighter._

 _"Do you want to hold him?" Marty asked._

 _"No, if he's going to take his last breaths, it should be done in your arms," Victor whispered._

 _"I love you Noah, I'll always love you, but you don't have to try for us any longer. It's okay to sleep if you're tired," Marty whispered._

 _"I'll always love you," Victor whispered._

 _Even though he was so young, Noah managed to smile at his parents and then closed his eyes._

"The last thing that I remember was your smile. You had your mother's smile, but the shape of my eyes. I saw this and I wanted you to have it," Victor said as he placed the small bear by the placard with his name.

"I'm worried about your mom, she's not doing so well, the nightmares of losing you on top of losing everything else that she's lost is taking it's toll. Before you I never believed in God or Angels or an after life, but now I have to believe that you're out there, that you've earned your wings. Your mom needs you to be her angel and help her find her way through the grief. Evangeline has helped me track down the disk with my missing memories on it. Tomorrow I'm going to have a procedure to restore my missing memories and I'll finally know who I am apart from my twin brother. I have to go to Nora's wedding. To tell you the truth, I wasn't really invited, but she invited Evangeline and I'm her plus one, so I really don't care if I'm late. If you have a little extra time after looking after your mom, will you please help your old man to remain who he is right now, I kind of like who I am and don't want to lose that when I separate from Todd's memories and just become Victor. Help me to remember you and your mother," Victor pleaded. He placed his hands against his lips and then traced his son's name and then walked back to the car.

XOXOXO

"You look so beautiful," Marty said as she helped Nora position the veil in just the right position.

"Thank you Marty, your support means the world to me."

"I can't wait to see the look on Bo and my dad's faces, when you two gorgeous ladies walk down the aisle," Robin added as she added the last of the finishing touches to her mom's makeup.

"Are we ready to go, we don't want to keep our men waiting? Who knows what trouble they will find without us there to save them?" Anna stated.

"You can't go yet, we have traditions to keep," Jessica stated as she pulled out the gift that she had.

"Yes, we need all the good luck that we can get."

"I have something old for you Nora, it was given to me by Bo and Clint's mother Olympia when I married Clint for the first time," Vicki said as she handed Nora a Tiara.

"It's lovely," Nora gasped as they fastened the Tiara, holding her hair in place.

"I have something borrowed," Marty said as she handed a cross necklace to her. "It's the only thing I have left of my mom's and I would be honored if you would wear it on your special day."

"Oh Marty, of course," Nora stated as she fastened the necklace around her neck and hugged her friend.

"I have something new," Rachel said as she handed her mother the sonogram of the little girl that she was having with Kevin.

"Oh, Rachel, look she's sucking her thumb, look Vicki, it's our granddaughter." Nora said as she passed Vicki the picture with excitement.

"Yes, she's lovely and I can't wait to meet her," Vicki said as she grabbed Marty's hand and gave it a squeeze.

"She's beautiful," Marty whispered as her voice broke with emotion.

"I have something blue," Anna said as she presented Nora with a box, which gave Marty enough time to wipe the tears from her eyes before they spilled. "Although, my gift is more for Bo," Anna said.

Nora laughed as she opened the box and pulled out the blue garter. "Yep, Bo will certainly have fun enjoying removing this gift," she said as she slid the garter up her leg.

"My turn for gifts," Anna stated. Robin gave her mom something old and borrowed when she gave her the promise ring that Stone had given her all those years ago. Rachel gave Anna a new pair of diamond earrings.

"My gift for you is also more for Robert," Nora said as she flung an exact blue replica of the garter that Anna had given her.

"Great minds," Anna said and then all the girls started laughing,

XOXOXO

Bo and Robert stood at the front of the church as they waited for their girl's to join them. John stood next to Bo and Luke next to Robert. The music began to play and the bridal party made their way down the aisle. First Vicki, then Marty, then Rachel and Robin holding hands as they walked down the aisle together as the maids of honor.

Bo and Robert both gasped and the audience "ooohed" and "aaahed" as Nora and Anna walked down the aisle towards their grooms.

"These couples have written their own vows. Bo go ahead and start us off," Andrew stated.

"Red, you've always been my fire, the one to keep me warm, the one to bring me passion in all that you do. Without you, I would be cold and in a world without light. I have always loved you and I will continue to love, honor and cherish you until the end of time," Bo promised as he slipped the ring onto her hand.

"Anna, this isn't the first time that we've taken this step, but it will be the last. You have captured my heart when no others could and you keep life challenging, and exciting. You have given me a beautiful daughter who has given us beautiful grandkids. Meeting you was the luckiest day of my life and I will spend the rest of my existence, honoring you and cherishing you in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad times," Robert promised as he slid the ring on Anna's finger.

"Cowboy, I can't remember a time when I didn't love you. You have seen me through my darkest days, and given me my greatest experiences. A fire needs a cowboy to sit by it and tend to it so that it can continue to grow. I am your fire and you are my cowboy who have taken great lengths to keep my fire burning bright. Without you and the great care that you take of my heart, the fire would have been extinguished long ago. I give you this ring as a symbol of my love for you, a love that has no beginning and no end, a love that continues to burn for all eternity," Nora stated as she slid the ring on Bo's finger.

"Robert, my love, I was young and wild when we met. I wasn't sure that I could trust you and you weren't sure that you could trust me as we played the game of spy's. Times have changed and throughout all the adventures, you're the only one who knows all of my secrets and loves me despite them. I also know all of your secrets and love you and trust you with all of me. I promise to never hide anything from you ever again, I promise to love, honor and cherish you love for all the days of our lives," Anna promised as she slid the ring on Robert's finger.

"Does anyone object to these couples being married?" Andrew asked.

Just then Victor opened the door as he carried Victoria in his arms with Evangeline by his side. "I object," Victor shouted loudly.

"What are you doing?" Evangeline whispered.

"What are your objections?" Andrew asked almost afraid of the answer.

"I'm madly in love with Nora," he stated. After minutes of silence and he could see the crimson shade of embarrassment settle on Nora's face, he said, "just kidding, she's not for me, she's all yours Bo."

"Let's take our seats," Evangeline said as she quickly sat down with him.

"Well, that was unique to say the least, are there any other objections?" Andrew asked hoping that this time there would be silence.

"Since there are no further objections, I pronounce Bo and Nora and Robert and Anna as married. Gentlemen, you may kiss your brides," Andrew stated as Bo and Robert grabbed their wives and kissed them passionately.

 _ **The End**_


End file.
